I Cannot Take this Anymore
by snoopykid
Summary: Title change. Serena has a dream and realizes that the peace after Galaxia is going to have an abrupt end. She also realizes that she can't take having her friends and family getting hurt. So what does she do? Read to find out. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know that I haven't updated stories in awhile. Why? Because I got bored and I have no inspiration for anything as of this moment in time. So what is up with this story? Well this is because I am being lazy because of the two days off from school and I kind of don't feel like doing school work.

I don't know where this one will go and I honestly could care less.

I no owe Sailor Moon

**I Cannot Take this Anymore**

Loneliness, sadness, fear, pain. Yes that is what filled a young girl's heart at this very moment. Serena walked the streets as the sky threatened to crack thunder at a moment's notice. She left home because she could not sleep. Something in her dreams told her that she was not suitable to be there in her nice warm bed with Luna snuggling by her. Serena got up and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, grabbed her sweat jacket and jumped out the window landing gracefully on the grass.

'Maybe the lying to them thing is starting to get to me', Serena thought with disdain, as raindrops started to come down lightly.

She wanted to transform into Sailor Moon to let out whatever anxiety she was filled with, but thought better of it. 'I really do not want to see Darien right now. I do not want to burden him with my problems, especially since I have no clue myself'.

Serena kept walking and found herself in the park by the bench. Sighing heavily she sat as more raindrops became a little more heavier than before and a small rumbled of thunder was heard in the distance.

Normally this would scare the crap out of Serena, but she was not even fazed. In fact she enjoyed it. Lightening cracked and she just watch it. It helped distract her from her feelings.

She knew the peace was going to be broken. Things were going to change immensely and there was nothing she or any of the Scouts could do to stop it. The peace that was brought about when Galaxia was defeated was coming to an abrupt end just as it began.

Serena sighed as now she was caught in the downpour; thunder rolled nonstop, and lightening cracked the sky. Serena still did not care in the slightest. She was still caught up in her thoughts. There was going to be choices she would have to make that she never had to make before. There was going to be a fork in the road, destiny was going to be put to the test. To let go or to stay?

How did she know all of this? It was in her dream. She then started to shiver. Not because she was wet, but because of the extremity of the dream. How was she going to handle this? Sure she was not the same girl she was before: scared, defenseless, whinny, innocent. "No that girl died and she is not coming back," Serena said out loud to the emptiness that surrounded her.

Everyone noticed that yes in fact the girl that they had known was gone. Gone and never to return. Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami, and Darien noticed the change in their friend a week later after the defeat of Galaxia. They had asked her about it, but Serena said she was fine. 'If only they knew I was far from it', Serena sighed inwardly.

She felt like everything now was spinning out of control. Her fairytale was turning into more of a nightmare. Was happiness really worth all this suffering? Should she just tear down the castle she had built and say to hell with it? Shaking her head Serena thought, 'no I can't do that. No matter what I will protect them at all cost'. Them referring to the Scouts and her Prince.

Nodding her head as if to approve of the decision she got up; the rain had let up some and she made trek back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

I no owe Sailor Moon

**I Cannot Take this Anymore**

A young priestess sits in front of a roaring fire. She is confused and perplexed. The fire has always let her see into the future…has always answered her questions, but this time it is as if something is forcing it not to show or tell her anything.

Rei sat back and thought this over. No one except her controlled the fire. It has been this way since the Silver Millennium. Or so she thought. Rei had this really bad feeling that something big was about to go down. It had started with Serena not acting like herself.

She had first started noticing a change in her bubbly friend like a week after the Galaxia battle. Serena had tried of course to seem fine and perfectly normal, but Rei could sense something wrong. Serena barley smile, when she did it was forced. She barely even spoke unless spoken too. And once more she had started to isolate herself from them.

Sighing once more she checked her watch and thought, 'Oh god I cannot believe that I have been up all night. I got to get ready to meet the girls'. Rei was about to get up, but took once last look at the fire and shook her head.

Meanwhile a soaking wet Serena snuck back in the house through her window. Luna was still asleep on her bed so sighing a breath of relief she looked at the time, it was quarter to seven. 'Might as well get ready', she thought as she grabbed a new set of clothes and tiptoed out of the room hoping not to wake up the feline on her bed.

Luna however was already awake. She knew that Serena had snuck out and that concerned her. She had awoken to the thunderstorm and discovered to her surprise that there was no whimpering, that is when she saw the empty bed. Of course this had bothered her. Luna had seen the change in her charge. Serena was more reserved and a work-alcoholic now a days. Her smiles rarely ever showed and if it did it was forced. She wished Serena would talk to her, but she never did. Luna sighed and stretched getting the kinks out, 'I will have to approach her about this sneaking off business.' She had gone to the scouts and Darien to discuss their princess's behavior when Serena was in school supposedly studying, but they had not one clue.

Of course everyone had seen the change, but they did not want to accept it. Dairen was upset the most about Serena's reaction to them. Luna could tell how much he was hurting, but what was worrying her the most was that if Darien had no clue then her problem maybe something big. Serena went to Darien for everything if she could not tell anyone else what it was. After the meeting she had hung out with Artemis. He tried to cheer her up, but it was a lost cause.

Besides her attitude being totally different it was her appearance all together. She looked paler, her eyes had dark purplish circles from the lack of sleep, and the shine had diminished from her serene blue eyes. Luna sat and pondered how to approach Serena when she walked in, "Oh Luna did I wake you?" Serena asked faking cheerfulness.

Luna shook her head, "No I was just waking up."

There was an awkward silence. Serena sighed and started to make her bed when Luna hopped off, "So Serena why are you up early?" Luna asked to break the silence tail twitching in mock curiosity.

"I honestly could not sleep anymore." Serena lied nonchalantly, but deep down she felt trapped. She had a feeling that Luna was trying to weasel something out of her, she had to be on her guard.

Luna had sensed that Serena had her guard up. She would have to be careful, "Serena if there is something bothering you, you always know that you can talk to me right?"

"Wrong? Luna what makes you think that there is something wrong?" Serena asked trying to keep the wall up while also trying to plead innocence.

Luna shook her head and decided to stop beating around the bush, "Ok I'm going to just say it. I know you snuck out last night. I know that you are having trouble sleeping. I know that you are hiding something from us. I've noticed, the girls noticed, your family knows it, and Darien noticed it," Luna looked Serena in the eye; "Your actions are scaring us. You are isolating yourself; you're not eating, sleeping, or even hanging out with us," seeing that Serena was about to open her mouth Luna cut her off, "And do not even give me the school work excuse, just spare me please."

Serena sighed and said, "Luna I know I can trust you; all of you. I know that I am worrying you all, but it's not on purpose," Serena grabbed her book bag and started to gather her stuff for school, debating to tell her the truth, "I just feel like I'm going through things that I really need to do on my own."

"Well that is so not vague one bit." Luna said sarcastically rolling her eyes

Serena started to walk out the door followed by Luna. She saw her mom in the kitchen making breakfast.

Upon seeing her daughter her mom called out when Serena's hand touched the handle, "Oh Serena I'm making chocolate chip pancakes. Want some?"

Serena saw hope in her mom's eyes. She looked down at Luna who gave her a nudge to go over and have some, but Serena shook her head, "Sorry Mom, but I have to meet the girls." Without even waiting for a response she walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to apologize if there is a Twilight reference from New Moon in here. You will see it if you read this chapter. I no owe Sailor Moon or Twilight. THIS WILL NOT BE A CROSS OVER! Please Review.

**I Cannot Take this Anymore**

Serena sat in class only vaguely listening to the lecture that Ms. Haruna was giving. She had already read ahead in her book so she knew what she was discussing. Besides she did not care anyway. She had more pressing decisions to worry about than some lecture about Literature. So she drew in her notebook.

Ami, Lita, and Mina looked over at their princess. It was so depressing to see their friend like this. The last time they saw Serena this depressed was when she had out right confessed about Darien not responding to any of her messages when he was suppose to be away at Harvard to Seyia on the roof. Mina took out a piece of paper and scribbled a message on it and passed it to Lita.

M- _This is not right. I sense something is not right. Her heart is like clouded with guilt. WTH?!_

Lita read the message and sighed looking at Mina. How was she suppose to know what was wrong when Serena would not even talk with them…much less be seen with them.

L- _Why are u asking me for? She has not come clean with me. I guess we'll find out at the meeting when it's full on interrogation. _

Lita looked satisfied with the message and was about to send it back when Ami caught her eye. Ami motioned to pass the note to her so Lita did.

Ami read the note and recalled the conversation they had had earlier that morning with Rei. It was rather disturbing to her that someone was blocking the fire from Rei. But surely this would disturb Serena as well. Ami knew Serena hated fighting but how are they going to break the news to her?

A – _I agree with Lita. She has not talked to us in over a week. How are we going to tell her about the new possible enemy? _

Ami folded the note and handed it back to Lita who handed it back to Mina. Mina read the messages and pondered how to respond. How where they going to tell Serena? Mina shot a glance at Serena who was idly doodling in her notebook with a look of worry on her face. With a sigh Mina wrote:

M- _We break it to her nice and easily. _

She passed it to Lita. Lita read it and shook her head:

L- _If she says, 'screw it I'm not going' then what? _

She passed it Ami and Ami shook her head:

A – _She has to come. She is the leader after all. Besides if she does not come Rei will blow a gasket and there will be hell to pay. _

She passed the note back and before Mina could read it Miss Haruna announced the lunch break.

"Ok let's go do it now." Mina said and they walked over to Serena.

Serena sighed. She decided that because she was not paying much attention anyway she would bail for the rest of the day. Besides she had some extra steam she needed to vent out on some innocent tree. As she was about to get up she saw Mina, Lita, and Ami standing beside her.

"Hey long time and no see," Mina smiled at her.

"Yea I kind of decided to buckle down and get busy with school work no one wants a stupid Queen right?" Serena tried to do her best in being cheerful but was failing miserably.

"Listen Sere Rei is having a meeting about-" Lita was interrupted when Serena put her hand up.

"Go wait for me outside." Serena said seriously looking across the room at her classmates.

Before Serena could walk out Miss Haruna stopped her, "Serena can I talk to you for a minute?"

Serena looked at her friends and they gave her a look but signaled they would wait, "Sure."

"I just wanted to say how proud I am at how much effort you're putting into your school work." Miss Haruna smiled, "Your parents must be proud also. That last test was amazing. Even Ami did not get a perfect score on it like you did."

Serena sighed and said, "You should not be proud of me."

Miss Haruna looked at her and asked, "You did not cheat did you?"

"No of course not! But how can you be proud of something when I should've been doing the work in the first place?" Serena asked

"I've known that you could've done the work, but your improvement is remarkable. You should be proud."

"That's just it. I'm not." Serena sighed as she handed in the homework assignments.

"These are not due for another two weeks Serena. Why are-"

"I'm going away for a while so I read ahead and looked at the syllabus as to what is going to be due. These are the papers that were assigned." Serena took another look at her teacher and proceeded to the door, "Saying to be proud of something that should've been done in the first place is a waste." With that she walked out the door leaving a confused teacher in her wake.

Serena walked out of the school to find the girls hanging out under their tree, "So what were you saying?" Serena asked Lita.

"Rei is calling a scout meeting after school." Lita responded quickly.

"For what?" Serena responded wanting to get the answers and bail.

"Something about a new enemy but she is not sure. The fire is blocking her from seeing the future." Mina said just as quickly.

Serena sighed, "Ok after school in the shrine I take it right?"

"Yes she said to be there or else there will be problems." Ami said adding Rei's threat/message

Serena nodded and proceeded to the front gate, "Hey where are you going?" Mina called out

"Just tell Rei that I'll be there!" Serena called back and ran from the school.

Darien was at the park reflecting on the meeting they had earlier. Luna had came and told them what happened that morning. He could not believe that she had been out in the storm. In fact he could not believe any of the things that was going on with his girlfriend as of late. It worried him, but the worst part was that it reminded him of the break up. How he was avoiding her. He sighed as he looked at his watch and started to walk toward the shrine. Little did he know that today was going to get worst.

Serena noticed that her parents were not home. When she got in she saw the note about them leaving for her dad's business trip and that Sammy was going to be staying at a friend's house for the weekend. Nodding her approval she went into the garage and saw that her car was in there. It was a sliver 2010 Audi R8. She had gotten it for all the hard work she was putting in at school; while she was overjoyed for the car she did not share this with her friends. She vaguely remembered the trip that her parents were taking this week, but forgot if her father was taking her car or his.

Sighing she went upstairs to pack and change into more comfortable clothes. She was never coming back, if she could help it. Not until whatever evil force was coming. All that was on her mind was keeping them safe. When she was done packing she changed out of her school uniform and into ripped cargo jeans, a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and put on her black leather jacket. Looking in the mirror she nodded her head and took her wallet, sun glasses, and her keys off her dresser. She took the broach off her uniform and stuffed it in her purse with her wallet. One last look she took out her Luna pen from one of her drawers and changed her hair color to silver.

She then went into her parents' room and found the safe that kept all of her parents' important paperwork and money. She saw her birth certificate which she took, her checkbook and bank stuff that she took out too, her passport, and lastly she took a few bills. She did not want to do this, but it was for everyone's own good.

Bonding down the stairs she stopped in the thrush hold between the garage and the hallway. She took out the silver crystal and said, "Make this family believe they only had one child Samuel Tsukino. Serena Tsukino is no longer part of this family!" In a flash of white light there was never a sign of Serena in the house.

Serena backed out of the garage and sat for five minutes in the driveway. She refused to cry…she could not cry. Shaking her head she took a quick look at the clock. It was time to change destiny. With that thought in mind she took off toward the shrine.

The girls and Darien were at the shrine waiting for Serena.

"Where is she?! Did you not give her my message?" Rei rounded on Mina, Lita, and Ami.

Mina sighed in exasperation, "Of course we did. And I believe we just told not even two minutes ago that she ditched school during lunch! She said she'd be here!"

"And so I am." The gasped when they saw Serena. Seeing them stare she said, "Look I don't have much time for this so let's get this rolling please."

Darien looked at Serena up and down and said, "Serena what did you do?"

"Yeah what is going on?" Mina asked

"I used the Luna pen and there is bunch of other stuff. Right now I want to discuss this new threat so shoot!" Serena said sitting down and everyone followed suite still not quiet over the shock.

"The reason I called this meeting is because-" Rei started off but then Serena put her hand up.

"Let's cut the crap here ok," Serena sighed as now everyone had her undivided attention, "We all know why you called the meeting. The fire is not giving you a reading because something is blocking it. Well I have an answer to that," Serena heaved a sigh.

**30****th**** Century Crystal Tokyo-**

The royal family was eating dinner. Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion looked at each other lovingly as they ate. This did not go unnoticed by their eleven year old daughter, Small Lady Serenity, aka Rini, "If you guys keep staring at each other your eyes are going to fall out."

The couple smirked at their daughter and decided to have a little fun, "Well it is sweet that you care about our eyes so much. So I guess we just have to do this," Endymion got up and walked over to his wife and kissed her.

"Ew! I'm eating over here!" Rini cried out in mock pain as they kissed again.

They laughed as Rini pretended to play dead on the ground, "Well I guess if she is dead then she will not mind if I did this!" Serenity was on the ground tickling her daughter.

"Ok! Haha! Stop! I'm alive!" Rini cried out in between fits of laughter. Endymion watched as her daughter and wife rolling on the ground in a very un-royal-like manner. What could possibly go wrong?

**Present Day-**

"WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Rei was standing and shouting. In fact all of them were standing and looking down at their princess.

"Rei I had too." Serena stated calmly not even looking them in the eye. She had blocked Rei from seeing the visions in the fire. In the Silver Millennium her mother Queen Selenity had partial control of the fire, so it was natural that the power would pass down to the next heir. She had told them of the possible enemy, but what she failed to tell them was the next event that was about to unfold.

Darien was beside himself. Hiding something was one thing…doing this was another, "Do you realize how reckless this was?"

Serena sighed, boy it was like she was doing this a lot lately, well it's now or never, "I had too. I am just fed up with everything that happens. That is why I'm going away."

"WHAT?!" They all screamed.

"Why?!" Mina yelped

"You can't!" Lita shouted

"How stupid can you be?" Rei asked betrayed, "You confirm that there is a new enemy and now you're bailing on us?"

"Where are you going?" Ami asked softly not willing to believe what she was saying.

"For how long?" Darien was the softness he thought this was a joke.

Serena got up and approached him choosing to ignore the other girls. She wanted to tell him the truth and hope he could change her mind, to tell her that everything was going to turn out ok. But she had to tell him the one thing that would ultimately break both their hearts, "I just cannot take this anymore. I'm not fit to do any of this." She waved her hands around the area.

Darien sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Serena this is like another trial. We have overcome worst than this. Please do not say things like this."

(A/N: Ok this is where I got this idea. If you are into Twilight this is from New Moon chapter 3 pgs 68-71. Like I stated before this will not be a cross over, Stephenie Meyer owes Twilight. If you are not into Twilight then please keep reading anyway and pretend that this did not happen).

Serena needed to be strong, but the pain in his eyes was starting to give her second thoughts. She was about to give in when flashes of death and pain came to her mind. No, she will not let him break her, "Darien I am leaving."

"I'll come with you. You did not say that the enemy was coming soon. We'll come with you. To protect you." Darien said. He lost her many times, but not anymore. He would do whatever it took just for her to be with him.

The girls did not say anything, but watched. They did not like this one bit.

"You can't Darien. You guys can't. I'm not right for this type of thing. Where I am going is not right for you…any of you." Serena pushed his hands off her shoulders. She turned her back on them.

Darien ran in front of her and said, "Where is this coming from? If this was about Galaxia then we can talk it out. You don't have to put of this façade of fine and dandyness. We will not think any less of you if you tell us what is wrong."

It took all of her strength to not break down, but she couldn't…not yet, "Darien there is nothing wrong," to prove it she looked him in the eye and said the next sentence with as much venom as she could to make it believable, "I do not want you anymore."

There was stone cold silence as her words rang throughout the temple; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire.

Darien was searching her eyes to see any sort of lie in them, but all he could see was the darkening of bluish black abyss of distain, "You…don't want…me?" he asked hoping someone would jump out and say 'April Fool'.

Serena looked at him as his face turned pale. She lowered her head and looked at the promise ring on her finger. She had not taken it off since Dairen had given it to her at the airport. Closing her eyes she slid the ring off. She took his hand and opened it to place the ring in his palm, "No Dairen…I don't."

Darien dropped his hand to his side. He did not even process what was going on…it was like everything in his body was numb.

The girls were watching the scene unfold. Was this really happening? Was destiny allowing this to actually happen?

Luna and Artemis had walked in, "Serena why do you have your car-" Luna started to ask but stopped to take in the whole scene. Artemis looked at the girls, Darien, and Serena. He walked over to the girls followed by Luna, "Hey what did we miss?" He whispered but was shushed by Mina.

"Well this is unbelievable." Darien whispered more to himself than to Serena, "Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Serena shook her head, "No Darien. You and I know that once I make up my mind it's made up. Besides I'm tired of being something I'm not," Serena hated to see him like this, but this was for his own good…all of theirs, "I do not want to do this anymore so I am cutting ties with all of you. It will be better this way. I promise that this maybe the last time you will see me. There will be no more worry in your lives and you can all live your dreams without the influence of me to destroy it."

"No…Serena please…" Dairen chocked out.

"Time will heal itself. These wounds will heal. Besides you deserve someone better than me. I guess that is it," Serena turned and said, "Goodbye Darien. Take care of yourself." And she walked out. They heard the sound of an engine roaring down the street.

**Future- **

The royal family was rolling on the floor laughing when they heard screams. Getting up they saw that the whole palace was crumbling around them. In a swift move Endymion pushed Serenity and Rini aside as a pillar was coming down. The future was being destroyed.

Endymion griped his family tightly but he noticed that he was disappearing, "Daddy!" Rini cried out trying to grip on to him.

"NO! Endy!" Serenity shouted trying to grip onto him

"Serenity get out of here now!" Endymion shouted before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Serenity grabbed Rini and led her out of the crumbling palace dodging the falling pillars. She did not want this to happen. All of a sudden Rini felt her hand let go of her mother's hand and looked. Her mother was fading, "Mommy!"

Serenity turned and saw why Rini had screamed. Thinking quickly she said, "Something has happened in the past. I made a stupid choice. Please Rini you must go now!"

There was an explosion and they turned to see that Crystal Palace was nowhere to be seen. Everything was fading out of sight, "Rini you must go now!"

"I won't leave you!" Rini cried trying to hold her mother tight and never let go.

In one final effort to save her daughter the Queen summoned the Time and Space gate, "Rini I love you." She whispered. Wiggling out of her daughter's grip she shoved Rini into the portal.

The last thing Rini saw was her mother vanishing before her eyes.

**The Present-**

Dairen just stood there. He had not moved since Serena walked out. He was numb, just plain numb…no other way to describe it. All of a sudden a portal opened and out popped an eleven year old girl with pink hair.

"Rini?!" the girls yelled in shock.

Rini looked at them then to her future father. Darien did not say anything…he was still processing the conversation that happened, "Where is mom?" She asked in a stern voice.

Dairen did not answer. Rini took his silence as if this was his fault. It was like the break up. She couldn't help, but say, "What the hell did you do to destroy the future this time?"

It was then that everything registered that he opened his palm and revealed the promise ring. For Rini everything clicked into place, but she still wanted the story.


	4. Author Note plz read

**Author Note: **

Hey Yall,

Thank you to those that are favorting and alerting this story.

I will have the next chapter posted soon like maybe this coming weekend or sooner.

I just wanted to let you all know that I made a video dedicated to this story so please check it out on youtube: /watch?v=8Yqre-9n2HE

Again thank you all so much,

Snoopykid


	5. Chapter 4

OK so I want to say thank you to all who are reading this story and favoriting it. I guess I must be doing something right huh? LOL! I no owe Sailor Moon. BTW check out my video on youtube for the story! Director is snoopykid2991 and the video is called: Sailor Moon- I Cannot Take This Anymore Tribute.

Just a side note: In this story Rini knows nothing of Galaxia so yea…happy reading!

_Last time- _

"_Time will heal itself. These wounds will heal. Besides you deserve someone better than me. I guess that is it," Serena turned and said, "Goodbye Darien. Take care of yourself." And she walked out. They heard the sound of an engine roaring down the street._

* * *

"_Rini?!" the girls yelled in shock. _

_Rini looked at them then to her future father. Darien did not say anything…he was still processing the conversation that happened, "Where is mom?" She asked in a stern voice. _

_Dairen did not answer. Rini took his silence as if this was his fault. It was like the break up. She couldn't help, but say, "What the hell did you do to destroy the future this time?" _

_It was then that everything registered that he opened his palm and revealed the promise ring. For Rini everything clicked into place, but she still wanted the story. _

**Now-**

Everything was confusing. She could not understand, why would Serena abandon them?

"What did you say to her?!" Rini shouted venting all her frustration out on them.

"Rini we did nothing!" Rei shouted back trying to get through to the girl

"Damn straight you didn't that is the whole point! We were happy then all of a sudden there was screams and the palace was literally falling apart! Daddy disappeared and so did mom!" Rini started to cry, "I saw her vanish before my eyes and then I came here to see you," she pointed to Darien, "Standing here like a zombie," Rini let out an aggravated sigh and started pacing around, like a caged lion, "What happened?"

"We do not know. Everything seemed to be going ok, I mean Serena was defiantly different after the battle with Galaxia and Darien dying and I think at one point we were brainwashed, but-" Rei was talking fast until she was interrupted.

"Wait what? Back up, rewind, and freeze. Darien dead? Brainwashed? Galaxia?" Rini was confused, "What did I miss while I was in the future?"

"You did not hear about this? They do not teach you guys that Serena or rather Neo-Queen Serenity saved the entire galaxy literally by herself?" Mina asked amazed

"No they don't. There is one battle that is taboo to speak of. I tried to ask mom and dad, but they just get quiet and tell me to go play. Then I asked you guys, but you get quiet and tell me that it is forbidden to talk about." Rini explained sitting in what use to be Serena's spot.

Darien who had been silent sighed and spoke as if he was in a mist, "It started when I got accepted into Harvard in their medical program…" He told the story.

**With Serena-**

Serena did not cry as she drove away from her home. She really hated to break their hearts like that but it was for their own good. She would be damned if they died again, because of their vow to protect her. She was not the same naïve fourteen-year-old girl. That girl died and there is no hope to bring her back.

She sped past the cars as she thought of the vision that drove her away from her friends. Unlike Darien, who had broken up with her over a dream, she was sure this one would come to pass. The vision showed her destruction of an apocalyptic magnitude. Serena shivered at the thought of seeing everything so desolate and barren, but she hoped that one day they would forgive her. This vision had been haunting her since Galaxia had been through. She knew that Rei had sensed evil the day Serena had started to blow them off. No matter how hard she had tried to hide her pain, her best friend saw right threw her. Serena knew Rei would consult the fire, so Serena started to block it. So at the meeting she had filled them in on the vision, leaving out her 'betrayal'.

This was something that they should not get involved in, when she herself did not know the full extent of the battle that was to come. Seeing her exit coming up she took it.

Serena was standing at the lakes edge by the hot springs. The last time she was here was when Darien was abducted and brainwashed by the Nega-verse. She had known it was him who had summoned the lake monster. His eyes were so filled with hate it was unbelievable. She smiled and looked at the reflection remembering that day very well. Good times, good times. Not every day that she almost had to reveal her identity to her family or having to battle an actual spirit. Sighing she looked out to the lake again. This lake held more secrets than Serena could count. It was the place that herself and Endymion use to meet. It was the place that he had given her the locket; but most importantly it had a passage to the moon…and that is where she needed to go.

"Leaving us so soon Serenity?" Came a voice from behind her.

Serena smirked, but did not face the stranger, "I knew you would be here Pluto. Come to tell me that I screwed up the time line or that I'm making a big mistake?"

"Yes to both. Are you aware that Crystal Tokyo is no more and that you really hurt them?" Pluto asked in a rather disappointed tone.

Serena faced the dark haired woman, "Yes Pluto I am aware of both cases. I am aware of the consequences of my actions tonight. But I promise you that everything will be fine."

Pluto sighed, "No they will not. Do you know of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse? The ones that destroyed the Silver Millennium?"

Serena looked out to the lake again and said simply, "War, Strife, Famine, and Death."

"Yes that is right. That is what I saw when you decided to ditch the others…us. Your future-selves disappeared and everything fell apart. Everything is in utter chaos. You are lucky Rini made it out of there and is with the girls." Pluto nearly scolded

"I already knew that she is here; but my mind is made up. This is something that I have to do alone. I refuse to let you all die again."

"I do not think you understand the situation very clearly or heard what I said about the future." Pluto was about to argue her point when Serena cut her off, "I did hear you and now you have to hear me because the more we talk the less time I have. Now in about a few minutes, Mina is going to demand your presence to be with them. They are going to ask you some questions. Here is what you are going to do-" Pluto just stood there listening to Serena's every word.

**Meanwhile-**

Rini sat and just stared. The girls and Darien had explained everything she wanted to know, but now she regretted it. Ignorance truly was bliss in this case. She could tell that Darien was hurting, more so than the break up nearly two years ago.

"Rini," Rei said gently, "If your mother and father disappeared, why didn't you?"

Rini looked at her and took out her necklace. It was a crystal heart with a crescent moon and rose almost inside one another, "This necklace was blessed using the silver crystal. Mom enchanted it with some of her life energy in the event that if anything were to happen to her I would be safe and would not disappear." Rini explained softly putting it back inside her shirt.

"Well we really need answers. Did your mother say anything before she vanished?" Ami asked who was recording everything on her computer.

Rini thought then said, "She had said that something had happened in the past; that she made a stupid choice and I had to stop it."

"Wow Serena…when to be vague." Lita said under her breathe.

Mina thought then said, "Wait Pluto,"

"Pluto? How can she-" Before Darien could finish his question Mina cut him off.

"Pluto by the order of Sailor Venus, leader of the Sailor Scouts, I demand your presence!" In a flash of purple light Sailor Pluto appeared holding her staff smirking at the Scout of Venus, "Well Mina who knew you could take charge and be serious?"

Mina smiled back, "I have my moments…but for right now you have some explaining to do."

Pluto nodded, "I will answer what I can or allowed to."

"Allowed to? Who is stopping you?" Rei asked

"Serenity," came the reply


	6. Chapter 5

As Pluto stood in front of group of people she knew she was going to be interrogated really badly, but she recalled her orders from Serena:

"_You are not to tell them anything about where I am, what I am doing, or who I am going to see. Do I make myself clear?" Serena had asked very sternly_

"_Yes I understand. But you know when all this is said and done, they may never trust you much less forgive you right?" Pluto asked solemnly _

_Serena gave a small smile, "I do not expect their forgiveness or trust. I just want them to be safe." _

"_What about if they ask about what is going on in the future?" Pluto asked_

"_Then use your discretion, but be aware of the time line. You are to let me know if anything changes not them." Serena added sternly_

"_Understood. I think I hear Venus calling me." Pluto said_

"_Then go. Remember who is still in charge if anything should happen or if you are unsure of something come to me." _

"_Right."With that she watched Serena vanish_

"What do you mean that Serena ordered you not to say anything?" Lita asked snapping Pluto out of her thoughts.

Pluto stood there and sighed, "I am not at liberty to say. Even though she is not here, the power she has still lies within her blood, so she is still in charge."

"Where is she?" Darien asked sternly, "Tell me."

"I cannot say." Pluto said just as sternly.

"As future Neo-King of Crystal Tokyo I demand you tell me at once!" Darien barked at Pluto getting pissed as the seconds ticked by.

Pluto snorted and said, "You cannot tell me what to do Prince Endymion," she emphasized the Prince title, "Serenity is the only one I listen too because she is my Princess. Besides as of this moment Crystal Tokyo does not exist."

"What?! Mommy and Daddy are gone forever?" Rini asked sadly

Everyone stared at Pluto expecting her to reassure the young princess that this was not the case, but none came, "Honey I'm sorry, but Serena's choice has so far destroyed the future that we have come to know that should exist. I mean if it was not for you mother giving you some of her life essence then you would not be here."

"Then what is going on in the future?" Rini asked disturbed by Pluto's announcement.

Pluto did not say anything at first. She was debating on what to say to the young girl. So far she has told the truth to all of them, but now she did not know.

"Is it that bad?" Luna stepped forward and asked.

She was taking Serena's loss rather hard, even more so then Darien if that were humanly possible.

Pluto was about to answer when, "Pluto please tell us." Rei said, "Is Serena in trouble?"

At this Pluto said, "Not at this moment no."

"At this moment?" Darien asked skeptically choosing not to believe anything Pluto was saying.

"Show us the future please." Ami said softly.

Pluto closed her eyes and pitched the bridge of her nose, "How much of this matter do you know?"

Rei looked at the Time Guardian, "we only know what Serena told us before she left."

"Yea which is pretty much next to nothing." Mina commented sitting in her chair with her arms folded

"What did she tell you?" Pluto asked again.

"Danger was approaching, a new enemy was coming. That she could not take the fighting anymore. She told Darien that she could no longer be with him and gave the promise ring back." Lita gave the rundown of the events.

"Ok then, right now I see two paths: one is not clear. It's blurry and fading but it's like the one we all expect, Crystal Tokyo with a few minor changes." Pluto started with what she thought was the good news, apparently she was wrong.

"How minor?" Darien growled threateningly

Pluto thought, "Well, Rini is still born, you live relatively happily, but Serena is a strict no tolerance queen. She is not as forgiving as she once was."

They shook their heads at the thought of the happy go lucky meatball head being strict with no tolerance, but then they realized that all this time they may have only seen a preview of this supposed queen that Pluto described.

"What's the other?" Rini asked quietly dreading the answer.

Pluto shook her head not sure how to say it, but decided to be frank, "Ever hear of the Apocalypse?"

**On the Moon-**

Serena stood before the ruins of the palace. It was a disaster beyond repair, but repairing it was the last thing on her list. She stepped into a ruin that she remembered to be the meditation room. Unleashing the Silver Crystal she muttered a prayer then in a flash of white light it was restored to normal.

The room was silver with a wood floor finish. There was a little fire place in the middle of the room. This was the original great fire. It was a gift from Apollo himself that allowed any master seer to see the future. All around the walls were pictures of how the Moon Dynasty was established. The aura was calming and Serena sighed. It was just as she remembered it. She would always come in here after a hard day to just think or just to be in the company of Mars.

Sitting on one of the cushions she closed her eyes and allowed anonymous voice to fill her thoughts.

_Serena was standing in a dark room surrounded by whispers. She knew where she was, she knew who was in the room with her: The Ancients._

_A woman in a white dress in her mid-thirties with long silver and silver eyes came forth and said, "Serenity, my granddaughter I knew you would come." The woman said standing before her was Diana the first Queen of the Moon._

"_Yes we knew you would come and join us." A man was standing before her now Ares the first King of Mars._

"_No offense Ares, but I did not know I had a choice." Serena replied a tad bit rudely to him, after all it was them that sent her the dreams telling her to abandon her friends to come see them. _

"_Now now do not fight. Why can't we all get along?" Aphrodite asked, the first Queen of Venus._

_Ares and Serena looked at each other and sighed. Diana smiled softly, "I see you two are going to be friends." _

_Serena and Ares shook their head and Serena said, "Diana can we please just go over what we need to please." _

_Diana's smiled faded and she nodded her head, "Very well. The others will not be joining us today though they give their apologies for driving you away from your friends." _

_Serena honestly did not want to hear that, but she listened anyway as her grandmother continued, "We sent you the visions because we believe that an ancient evil is going to resurface at any giving moment." _

_Serena was in disbelief that she blurted out, "You sent me visions that possibly killed my relationship with my friends and now you are saying that you have no clue when it is going to happen?!" _

"_Do not raise your voice to your grandmother!" Ares shouted, "Show some respect for a powerful being!"_

_Serena through him a dirty look as if to challenge him. Aphrodite intervened, "Serenity please hear us out. The reason is because this enemy is the sign of an impending danger that awaits. There is little to no time to prepare. This enemy is so powerful that not even the silver crystal can help." _

_Serena stopped glaring and her face changed to shock, "Not even the crystal can help? What the hell is coming?" _

_The room brightened and Diana motioned her to sit, "Allow us to start in the beginning. It all started with the darkness…" _

**At the Shrine- **

Darien stood there with his mouth open and looked at Pluto, "Apocalypse? What the hell?"

Pluto sighed this was not going to be easy to explain, "The four horsemen of the Apocalypse is what we are dealing with. There is a darkness that is going to descend upon us that has been thought to have been vanquished when our ancestors fought it over centuries ago," She walked over to the fire and an image shown. It was a dark, desolate, decaying wasteland, "This is what the Earth looked liked. In fact all the planets looked much like this, but the Earth was by far the worst."

"Who could have done this?" Artemis whispered

"Evil did this. Where do you think the demons come from? How do you think they formed? Souls who did extremely terrible things beyond forgiveness in their lives can only turn into demonic zombies to serve evil as they did in life." Pluto explained as the image changed to show the demons that walked the Earth.

Their faces paled as Mina gulped out, "So what we fight and vanquish are…human souls?"

Pluto nodded and said, "Yes. Their only sole purpose in life after death is to continue serving evil."

"Ok so what you're telling us is that the universe was enslaved by evil?" Ami asked still disturbed about the demons they fought on a daily bases.

"Yes that is what I'm telling you." Pluto confirmed

"Ok so are you also saying that this evil has the potential to come into the future and destroy it?" Ami asked again wanting to clarify as to what she was being told.

Pluto thought and said, "Do you want hypothetical or actual?"

"Enough with the bull shit please. We want the actual answer." Lita said losing all patience

Pluto once again thought and said, "I cannot answer that. That question has to do with Serena. And for your information I may be telling you more than I should."

"Great so I guess you are going to say that we have to stop interrogating you?" Darien asked sarcastically.

"No actually I am going to continue. Earth as well as the other planets still had good people so there was an uprising. The ones who escaped fled to the outskirts of the universe and formed an alliance."

**With Serena-**

"_An alliance?" Serena asked confused, "What alliance was this?" _

"_The Golden Alliance." Ares responded, "We formed it to beat the evil that was over taking our planets. Your grandmother escaped the Moon, I escaped Mars, Endymion I escaped Earth-"_

"_I escaped Venus, Hermes escaped Mercury, Jade escaped Jupiter, Saturnus escaped Saturn, __Ouranos came from Uranus, Poseidon was from Neptune, and lastly Hades came from Pluto," Aphrodite explained sadly reflecting on the memoires. _

_Diana nodded, "We all came together and formed the Golden Alliance to defeat the chaos and destruction." _

"_But how did you do it? If what you are saying that this thing is coming back and the Silver Crystal was not going to work how did you do it?" Serena asked giving her undivided attention. _

"_We created a powerful crystal called the Eternity Crystal." Aphrodite said_

"_It was made up of all our powers so that all of us could use it. It had enough that we sealed all the chaos and destruction away forever…or so we thought." Ares stated_

"_So how did it get out?" Serena asked_

"_Well the natural balance was disturbed greatly after your recent battle with Chaos," Diana sighed not wanting to tell her granddaughter that she did not actually-_

"_You did not destroy Chaos." Ares said when Diana fell silent _

"_KING OF MARS SAY WHAT NOW?!" Serena jumped up and started pacing, "What do you mean that I did not destroy Chaos?!" _

_Diana sighed thinking the Band-Aid was off might as well roll with it, "When you went up against him you actually just weakened him. Now he will return with vengeance and more powerful than any enemy you have ever fought." _

"_He will try and release the very forces we sealed away." Aphrodite sighed_

_Serena sat in silence and said out loud, "So we are screwed then. It's done; everything we fought for was a waste." _

_Ares snorted and stood over Serena, "With that attitude yes we are. You are Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice. You are supposed to be the light of the universe and save humanity and rule over Crystal Tokyo." _

_Serena stood up and matched his scowl on his face, "Was you mean. I was Sailor Moon, I was suppose to save the universe and humanity and rule Crystal Tokyo, but you made me leave them! So I guess the keyword of the day is W-A-S! WAS!" _

_Ares was now pissed, "So you are telling me that my granddaughter is right?! That you are a whiny, pathetic, cry baby?!" _

"_I AM NOT A CRY BABY!" Serena yelled, but she felt tears starting to spill over_

"_God damn it Serenity! Are you telling me that you are going to sit here and let the universe die?! Let them die?!" Ares shouted at her. _

_Serena looked at him then at the other two women who was not looking at her. Serena looked back at Ares and asked softly, "What do you want me to do? I do not have the Eternity Crystal. You guys do and you guys are probably stronger than me or us. Why can't you stop this? You said you did it the first time." _

"_We never said that we had the Crystal." Ares said just as softly giving Serena a soft look._

"_We had to destroy it." Aphrodite explained _

"_During the time of the treaty to unite the planets, the King Endymion I got greedy. He tried to steal it. So we had him exiled." Diana explained sadly_

"_So that is why communications to Earth was forbidden." Serena whispered, "But then-"_

"_We did not destroy it completely though. More like split it into three separate diamonds." Ares said. _

_When he said this Serena groaned, "Why does this sound like the Rainbow Crystal fiasco?" _

"_We did this so no other incidents occurred and it would not fall into the wrong hands." Diana said looking at her granddaughter apologetically. _

"_Ok so why don't you summon the diamonds and use your powers to get them back?" _

"_Because we do not have our powers anymore to do that, we gave up our powers when we relinquished the thrown." Diana responded_

"_So the how am I-" Serena started to ask_

"_You do not need their powers to summon the Eternity Crystal. You just need to get the diamonds and combine it with the Silver Crystal and you should be good to go." Aphrodite said in a tone of cheeriness. _

_Serena thought then said, "Ok so I need to collect these diamonds and use the Silver Crystal to call forth the Eternity Crystal?" _

"_Yes." Diana said _

"_Then I can fight Chaos and seal him away once and for all?" _

"_Not right away no." Ares said, "The Eternity Crystal is not like the Silver Crystal." _

"_It has the power to control the user. You need to have self control otherwise you can do something you did not intend to; especially if Chaos should fill your mind with evil thoughts." Aphrodite explained_

_Serena nodded in understanding and said, "Ok I think I understand. How do I find the diamonds?"_

"_The Silver Crystal will guide you. Now go and do not let anyone know what you're doing. If you run into the scouts do not give in. They will know when the time is right." Diana said hugging Serena, "You have done us all proud." _

_Serena smiled and watched them disappear. _

Serena opened her eyes and sighed taking one last look around the palace she teleported back down to earth. She walked to her car and sped off.

**The Shrine- **

Pluto had left them saying that if she had more information she would inform them, but Darien doubted it, "Ok what do we do from here?"

Everyone looked at Ami to see if she had any idea since she was typing everything that Pluto had said, "I don't know."

Rei sighed and said, "Well why don't we just get some rest and come back tomorrow as to what we can do from here?"

Everyone nodded. Darien looked at Rini. She had fallen asleep during the history lesson so he picked her up and held her sleeping form tightly knowing that she was the only link he has with hope and Serena.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **As far as my research goes (yes I actually kind of researched some of the information for this chapter) the names and some of the location of these diamonds are real. The Sancy Diamond can be found at the Louvre Museum in Paris, but I am not quite sure as to the location of the Millennium Star, Centenary, or the Heart of Eternity. The Centenary Diamond has apparently disappeared so the whereabouts are actually unknown, the Heart of Eternity I kind of could not get an exact answer and the Millennium Star as far as they say is in the Millennium Dome in London. So with that said because this is fan-fiction I made the Centenary Diamond be on exhibit in the American Museum of Natural History and the Heart of Eternity on exhibit in the Tokyo Natural History Museum. There is a link on my profile where you can see the pictures of these diamonds. Without further ado I owe nothing! R&R!

**Serena's POV-**

It has been a month since I turned my back on my life. I had abandoned my friends, my family, and my destiny. I had wanted to start training, which I did for the most part. I learned how to use what the Ancients called the Infinity Sword. It was really cool; the girls would be shocked if they saw me. I had also wanted to work with the Silver Crystal at least get somewhat prepared for my next and hopefully final battle with Chaos, but according to my grandmother I need really need the Eternity Crystal. I had left Tokyo and currently reside in an apartment in Paris. I had hoped that while I was on my journey the Silver Crystal would guide me to a clue as to find the shards of the Eternity Crystal, but so far nothing.

Pluto had come to visit me, which was nice. I had asked her to keep an eye on the girls and Darien to make sure they were safe. She had said that they were ok, but they were in pain. I know she was trying to guilt me into coming home, but I lasted this long and there was no turning back now.

I had defiantly changed over the course of the month. My hair has stayed permanently silver, my eyes also seemed to have a gleam of silver in them, and it looked like I aged a bit. I can hardly recognize myself. I looked out the window to be greeted by the morning Paris view. The city of love did not actually feel like love, I guess I should have realized that I needed love to feel the love. Sighing I flipped on the TV to watch the news. I picked up the language easily so I understood what they were saying.

"Good Morning Paris! In our top stories today the famous Sancy Diamond is making its last appearance in the Louvre. We will go to Thomas for more information," the woman said happily.

When she said the Sancy Diamond something within me jolted. I sat down carefully and listened, "Thank you Joan. Well today is sadly the last day that the Sancy Diamond makes its appearance in the Louvre. It has been here since 1962 and will go to India tomorrow. Just a little history about the diamond before we depart it has been in France since 1570 and had since been sold to many people of French royalty. It will be sad to see the diamond leave. Joan?" Thomas ended.

Joan nodded and said, "Thank you Thomas. Now you can go see the diamond in the museum between nine this morning until ten tonight. The Curator will then host a ball as a way of sending the diamond off. In other news-" I shut the TV off.

The diamond was supposed to leave today? There was humming all around me. Was this the sign I was waiting for? Getting up I went to go get dressed. I had a diamond to visit.

**Darien's POV-**

There was nothing that could fill the hole in my inner being. I had not slept in a month and it was starting to take a toll on me. At one point Sailor Mini Moon, aka Rini, had to save me in a battle with a youma, then I got yelled at by the girls. So not fun.

In fact speaking of youma, they have been getting out of control. Pluto had gathered all the outer scouts to help. These things have been getting stronger and faster by the day.

I sighed as I entered my apartment. I could not get Serena out of my head. Pluto had been coming to us for the past month. I had kept asking her about Serena, but she never told us anything except that she was ok. I was about to open the refrigerator when I heard the beeping of my very own communicator that Luna and Artemis gave me. I never use to need one because Serena was here, I always sensed her.

"Dairen we need help now!" Rei's angry voice greeted me.

"Fine I'll be right there!" I yelled back, damn youma.

"Hurry, I don't think Rini's shield can last any longer!"

I really wish Serena was here…I wonder what she is up to.

**At the Louvre No POV-**

Serena walked through the halls until she came to one hallway that was swamped with people. Pushing her way through the crowed she gasped at the sight on the display, The Sancy Diamond. It is almost colorless, but there is a very faint pale greenish-yellow tint that gleamed in the light. Serena could not take her eyes off of it. All around her people talked, but their voices were drowned out by a large hum.

"So are you part of the Eternity Crystal?" She wondered out loud to herself.

The diamond seemed to gleam even more as if it recognized her being its new owner and replied with a vision.

Serena gasped as she saw the vision. It was the Ancients creating the Eternity Crystal. Flashes of color and strong auras of power filled her senses until she saw all the diamonds being put together.

When the vision ended she looked at the diamond in amazement, "Ok so you are part of the Crystal…now how to get you out." She again said more to herself if anything. She looked around as if deciding to do it now, but the diamond showed her another vision.

Serena watched as people danced and then flashed to the Sancy Diamond that was still on the display. She saw only two guards standing in front of the case. When the vision ended Serena smiled as a plan formed in her mind. Turing to walk out she faced the diamond, "Catcha later Sancy."

**Rei's temple-**

"That was pathetic! You are all pathetic!" Rei hollered at the group sitting around the table.

The outers had joined the meeting and Haruka was not happy, "Excuse us pyro, but where was your sorry butt?" she faked thinking then said, "Oh yea! Knocked out by a tree!"

"At least I was fighting and on time! What about you guys?!" Rei yelled back

"We were in the middle of a concert," Michiru stated calmly.

Rei was still fuming and before she could open her mouth Rini stepped in, "Hotaru and I were still in school."

Rei groaned and sat down. This had not been an easy month. It was never ending and the youmas seemed to come one after another in a matter of a day. It also did not help that when Serena left she seemed to subconsciously take some of their powers with her. Pretty much they were all drained: physically, mentally, and emotionally drained.

Mina sensed her distressed. She had taken the lost as hard as Darien, Luna, and Rini. All of the sparing matches that were held between Rei and Serena let Rei vent her feelings, but now it seemed that they were the new targets. Before Mina could say anything to defuse the tension Rei put her head down and said, "I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at each other and looked back at Rei, "Between these never ending battles and trying to look into the fire day after day and seeing nothing is taking a toll on me."

Mina got up and knelt next to Rei, "It's taking a toll on all of us. No need to feel sorry. We understand."

"It's still no excuse. I cannot see anything nor can I sense anything. Normally I sense impending danger, but I can't." Rei responded.

Darien looked down and whispered, "You still can't sense her?"

Rini looked at Darien and saw how drained he looked. In fact she took in the scene and saw all her friends drained and tired. Even in the future they never looked like this. Tired, yes, but dead no.

Rei looked up and said, "I'm sorry Darien. She may be blocking me again."

"You haven't sensed her at all either?" He directed the question to Michiru

Shaking her head she said, "I cannot sense people. Only turmoil in the waves." She replied

"What about you? Don't you have that connection with her?" Haruka asked

Darien shook his head, "I don't know anymore. If she did transform at all I can't feel it."

Hotaru looked down. She had seen flashes of Serena in her dreams. She wanted to tell them what she was up too, but Setsuna had told her not too.

There was a group sigh in the room, "So what did Pluto tell you?" Lita asked Darien leaving out Serena's name.

"Just that she was ok."Darien said

Everyone nodded taking the queue that the meeting was over.

**That night in Paris-**

Serena was in a dark cloaked. She ran across the roof tops with the full moon in the background. She ran until she saw the Louvre in front of her. Serena lowered her hood and stood in the shadows and watched as people walked into the museum. Looking around she made her move. Summoning the crystal she teleported into the museum.

She was in the bathroom. Serena put her hood up and she thought really hard and muttered, "Please Sancy Diamond show me if the cost is clear." A vision flashed. No one was in the hallway except the two guards, sighing Serena walked out.

In the hallway two guards were guarding the diamond; hearing a noise the one guard spoke, "Hey Bobby what was that?"

The one guard named Bobby listened and replied, "What are you talking about Chase? I don't hear anything."

Meanwhile in the shadows Serena listened to the conversation. Looking around she spotted the security camera. Focusing on it she raised her hand then snapped it shut into a fist causing the camera to be crushed and fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asked turning to see the camera lying on the ground.

"I told you something fishy was going on." Chase replied walking with his companion.

Bobby inspected the mess further, "I do not like this. Call the Captain."

As Bobby was about to reach for his walkie-talkie, Serena took out her gun and stepped in pointing right at the men, "I would highly advise you not to speak into that. Hand them over now."

The men looked at her and shakily put their devices on the floor and pushed them toward her, "Very good. Now open the case and do not try anything funny."

Chase gulped and went to the case and opened it. Serena walked over still pointing her gun at the men. She wrapped the 55.23 carat diamond up in a cloth, and then she put it in her pocket, "Thank you gentlemen. Now so you cannot tell anyone about me…" Serena lifted her hand up and put her palm up to the men's faces and said, "Mind crush!"

She saw the men freeze then they fell to their knees collapsing on the floor with a dazed look. Serena lowered her gun and placed it in her pocket teleporting out of the museum.

**Two Months later in Tokyo-**

"Hey guys I'm calling a meeting. There is something we need to discuss." Ami said timidly walking into the Arcade toward Rei, Mina, Lita, and Darien, "I think I made a really nasty connection to the youmas."

Rei was about to open her mouth when Ami shook her head, "No just gather the others and meet us at my house. My mom is out for the weekend so we won't be over heard." Then she ran out.

"Well that odd." Lita said getting up

"Yea Ami has hardly spoken to us in awhile." Darien responded.

"I was kind of hoping for a day off since we haven't had a fight once today." Mina said taking her cell phone out to call everyone and then they walked to Ami's house.

Once they reached the house they discovered Luna and Artemis sitting on her bed looking the computer screen. Ami did not even bother to look up as she got right down to business, "Ok here is what I discovered. The youmas have been getting through from a portal that is connected to the North Pole."

"Hold on! Are you saying that the Dark Kingdom is back?!" Rei asked astounded

Ami shook her head, "No. Beryl and Metallia are gone for good. Besides these youma are powerful. The thing is the aura that surrounds them. I have set up this program on my computer that allows me to download information from my Mercury computer. I have recorded our fights since we started for future training methods. Now this is from our most recent fight," Ami played the video and Haruka winced as she watched herself get thrown halfway across the park, "Look at the black aura that is surrounding the youma. See how black that is?"

Everyone nodded not sure as to what she was getting at. Seeing their faces Ami stopped the video and pulled up a new one, "Now I know we all 'died' when Galaxia stole our star seeds, but I managed to recover the film that was filmed from the TV's in that storage area where we were hiding. Watch Galaxia." She played the video. Rini and Hotaru shuddered as they watched Serena cry out for Darien when he was pushed into the vortex, "Notice how the color is exactly like that of the youma?"

"Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" Mina asked very confused.

"I cross referenced the auras and found out that they are both linked to Chaos." Ami said very seriously turning to face them. Before any other interruptions could be made Luna stepped in, "That is not all," she turned to face Artemis and he nodded, "We have reason to believe that there may also be an agent of Chaos around stealing diamonds."

"What do you mean?" Darien asked stunned.

"Yea about Chaos and this agent person," Lita said

The three some sighed and Ami asked, "Did you hear about the diamond heists at all?"

They all shook their heads and Ami sighed while she flicked on her TV, "I recorded it this morning."

They all watched the tape, "Good Morning Tokyo. I'm Lisa Sims and this is our top news story. It would seem that three famous museums have been caught with faking their most precious diamonds leading to the museums reporting those diamonds having been stolen. Three months ago the first diamond to be stolen was at the Louvre Museum called the Sancy Diamond. It has been in France since 1570 and is estimated to be 55.23 carats, worth well over $100,000. In the next month after the first theft was the Millennium Star Diamond in the Millennium Dome in London. Weighing at 203.04 carats, this diamond was created in 2000 and is made up of a rarity of other blue diamond's which is worth well over $ 580,000 per carat. And lastly just this month in the American Museum of Natural History in New York City the Centenary Diamond was found gone. Found in 1948 post World War II this diamond is the most expensive diamond yet 278.85 carats and is insured for $100 million.

The authorities have been working together and each believes that they have a linked crime. The guards that have on duty have all been found with a dazed look on their faces and no nothing of what had happened. Every museum in the world has been warned about these thefts and is asked to guard their collections with care.

In our own Tokyo Natural History Museum, where the Heart of Eternity is currently on display, is now being put on high alert."

Ami stopped the video and Luna spoke, "We did a little research about this and discovered that these diamonds make up a very powerful crystal known as the Eternity Crystal."

"The Eternity Crystal was created by the Ancients so they could stop the destruction and create the Silver Millennium." Artemis said

"But Endymion I got greedy and wanted the Crystal's power. He tried to fight them for it and lost. Because of that the Crystal was destroyed." Ami finished

Lita, Darien, Mina, and Rei sighed, "So this is the search for the rainbow crystals all over again?" Mina cried

"The what?" Haruka, Michelle, Hotaru, and Rini asked together.

"Long story." Rei groaned

"Yes except that the possible enemy has three of the five elements to put them together," Luna said as if there was never an interruption.

"Three of the five? What and where is the other two?" Darien asked

The three some glanced at each other, "Well the Heart of Eternity is here is Tokyo and well…" Ami glanced at Luna again who sighed, "Serena has it. It's the Silver Crystal."

"Oh great! So we have to protect this and find someone who does not want to be involved?!" Haruka yelled in amazement

"Yes we do. We have to find Serena." Ami said

"How do we find mom?" Rini asked Ami sadly

Ami looked away, "I don't know."

**Serena's POV-**

I sat on a broken pillar that was left from the Moon Palace looking at the diamonds. Setsuna had just informed me that they found out about the Eternity Crystal, but they think that an agent of Chaos is stealing them. So they think I'm the enemy working with Chaos. She had also told me about the Heart of Eternity being in the Tokyo Natural History Museum. I sighed as I put the diamonds in my bag…it looks like I was going home.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey sorry for the late update. I wanted to update earlier but I kind of had trouble. I knew how it looked like in my head but did not know how to type it. So any who…enjoy

**Somewhere in the Null Void-**

Chaos has been gaining strength by day. He had known that Serenity abandoned her friends weak and defenseless. He had been sending the youmas after them; each time absorbing some of their powers from each battle. Then there was the matter finding out about the Eternity Crystal.

Chaos was so determined to keep the Scouts at bay he had forgotten about the Crystal. So when he had found out that Serenity had four of the five he needed the diamond in the museum. He laughed. Serenity was so naïve. Did she really think it would be that easy to get rid of him once and for all? Ha! A plan had started to unroll. He knew what he had to do. He knew what was going to happen. And for that he would get what he wanted. Laughing to himself he set out to put his plan into motion.

**With Serena-**

Serena was back in Tokyo…well for the most part. Of course she was here on a mission….to obtain the Heart of Eternity. Nobody recognized her so that was a benefit and she had sensed no immediate danger so that was great also. She sighed as she soaked up some of the sun day dreaming of the past as she would've complained to her friends of the nice day it was to be doing school work. That is until she was knocked out of her nice day dream when she bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me. I'm sorr-" Serena looked up to see a dark set of familiar eyes looking back in shock, "Darien?"

"Serena?"

Serena barely recognized her prince. In fact she could hardly speak to him at all. Darien's feelings were mutual as he looked at his princess all he could croak out was, "What are you doing here?"

Serena shook her head to clear her mind of all the thoughts to come up with a lie, "Sight seeing."

Darien saw right through it and dragged her to an alley, "Serena please we need you. Youmas are attacking left and right. Chaos is back; our daughter's life has shattered to pieces. We are no longer in the future. Crystal Tokyo is gone." He was pleading with her to try and explain the situation that she had left them with.

Serena did not look at him. She had of course known all of this but she still had to play the part, "Darien I'm sorry but I want to be part of this no longer. I had meant what I said three months ago."

"But you came back." His voice was soft and fragile. He looked pale, thin, and ragged. He could almost pass as a hobo if he had wanted to.

"Only to have closure. That is my reason." Serena said looking at him. Darien refused to accept the answer and if he was mistaken she looked like she was just as a mess as he was.

"We cannot keep doing this Sere. This fighting is killing us. Ever since you left it has been killing us physically, mentally, and emotionally. We need you. I need you." Darien pleaded like a five year old. His voice was strained. He had not pleaded to anyone like this since the doctors had told him about the accident with his parents. He had pleaded to the doctors to stop joking that he wanted to see them.

Serena shook her head. She hated to do this, but her mask had to stay on, "Dairen please ok? I do not want any part of this."

"What about our daughter? If it was not for your future self Rini would be gone." Dairen insisted hoping she would rise to the bait. This was his trump card; using their own future daughter against her.

'The daughter card, of course he would play that,' Serena had thought bitterly, "Darien listen to me well. I am going through things right now that I need to work out. I'm sorry about everything but I know this for sure: I am no longer Princess Serenity, I am no longer Sailor Moon, and I am not Neo-Queen Serenity. All of this is not my problem. You handle it!" Serena snapped losing all patience.

"What do I tell the girls then? What do I tell Rini? Sorry but I saw Serena and she has completely abandoned us oh and by the way sorry Rini but Serena is no longer your mother?! Is that what you want me to tell them?! " Darien yelled. Three months of anger and frustration was rearing its ugly head. He had never yelled at Serena before. It scared him.

"Do they know I'm here?" Serena asked. When she walked past the Arcade she had not seen them in there…maybe out on the street and she was not paying close attention.

Darien looked at her and thought for one moment he saw a flash of fear cross her face, but he dismissed it, "No".

Serena sighed in relief, the regained her composure, "Then tell them nothing. They are not to know I'm here. I will tell them when I am ready." Serena walked away as Darien punched the brick wall.

**Later that night-**

A full moon was in the background illuminating Serena who was in her black cloak. She had her hood on so no one could see her face. This time she had her sword on her instead of her gun. When she had gotten to her apartment the Sancy Diamond gave her a vision of what was to happen tonight. The curator came out of the building and locked the door. Off to her right she saw movement in the trees and to her left she saw shadows running through the woods below. The shadows stopped and watched as the curator got into his car and was out of sight. Serena jumped down fully aware of the sense she was being watched, when she reached the door she teleported herself inside.

Mars watched as the black hooded figure went to the door and disappeared. Taking out her communicator she spoke, "I think that is our villain's assistant, they just teleported inside. Tux did you find a different entrance?"

"Yeah here on the roof. There is a vent." Tuxedo Mask reported back. There had been a meeting before hand and they had decided to scope out the museum. He had wanted to mention his meeting with Serena earlier, but had for some reason decided against it.

"Personally I do not think that this is our guy." Rini's voice spoke.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Mina

"Just a feeling."

Mars scoffed and said, "Well feelings can be deceiving. Trust me I know." Ever since Serena left she has become cold hearted and snapping at everyone around her. It was just as bad as when she was an outcast all over again, "Mercury is there any movement inside?"

She heard taping then a response, "The security camera has been broken so I can't get a clear image but I am picking up voices. I think we should move."

"Ok move in!" Mars commanded and they all met on the roof and jumped through the vent.

In the mean time Serena did as she always done, threaten the guards and telling one of them to give her the diamond. Once that was done she erased their memories of the incident and they fell to their knees and went into a deep sleep. She had to hurry and get out of there this time before-

"Put the diamond back now and turn around slowly," Ordered a slow but authoritative voice.

Serena smirked but she did not turn around or put the deep blue diamond back in its case, "Isn't a simple diamond heist a little beneath you Sailor Scouts? I mean come on Sailor Mars to being reduced to stopping a cat burglar? Cut me a break. "

"So you have heard of us then. I suppose then you realize that if do not surrender the diamonds you have we will be forced to fight you." Mars said annoyed at the lack of respect.

"I know more about you than you think. But you also must realize that I will not surrender the diamonds. I need them." Serena replied trying to think of a plan. She sensed that it was only the inner Scouts and Darien was somewhere in the shadows waiting for his signal to come out.

"Why do you need them? Oh wait we know," It was Venus who spoke this time, "You need them to give to Chaos so he can summon the Eternity Crystal."

Serena let out a laugh. It was the first real laugh in three months. She had been warned by Pluto that they knew about Chaos and the possibility that she was linked to being an agent for the bastard. But hearing it from Mina was funny as hell, "Me? You honestly think that I am working for some psychopath? Who says blondes are dumb? Venus you are funny."

"We don't think. We know." Serena let out a little shiver. Jupiter was pissed. If it was one thing that scared her besides a pissed Rei, it was Lita.

"Look just give us the fucking diamonds and we promise that we will let you live." This was coming back to Mars. She had heard Ami typing on her laptop to try and find her weak point or at least evaluate the situation.

Serena thought for a moment and said with a smirk, "See I can't do that. Because if I did then I will have to just come back some other time and do it. So much planning went involved and the timing. It kind of sucked really. Besides I really do not think that your princess would appreciate being bait."

It was as if someone dropped a bomb in the room, "What have you done to my mother?!" Rini shouted stepping forward.

"Aw Sailor-Mini-Moon, I was wondering if you were here." Serena spoke amused

"I will not ask again. What the hell did you do to my mother?!" Rini was beyond furious and she had enough of the bull shit.

"I did nothing…not yet anyway." Serena narrowed her eyes her back still turned. She waited a few moments and answered the unspoken question, "I know where she is. I know that she is safe for the moment. In fact I'm surprised Endymion did not tell you that she is here in Tokyo." This was the moment she was waiting for.

Serena turned slowly and faced them. They could not see her face but Rini saw pierce silver eyes glowing from inside the dark hood, "So Tux boy would you so kindly come out of the shadows and care to explain something to your friends?"

Dairen came out of the corner and presented himself to the Scouts who were still staring at him and Serena.

"How did you know?" Dairen asked her directly not looking at the angry girls behind him.

Serena just smiled and said, "I have my sources; like I'd tell you though."

Dairen was now fuming but before he could say anything Mars yelled, "Fuck this! Sailor Scouts atta-"

"Hold on Mars!" Serena commanded. Silence welcomed her, though no one knew why, "I really do not want to fight you."

Everyone now was gawking at her, "What I mean is I do not want to fight in here." Serena clarified

"Why not?" Ami asked seriously confused

"I would rather not see this fine establishment of artifacts be destroyed in your efforts to try and apprehend me." Serena reasoned

"So you would rather go outside and fight instead of just surrendering to us?" Lita asked

"Just like I told you, I promise that I will not try and run." Serena said seriously. They just stared as if debating to trust her.

"You are a villain, how can we trust you?" Mina asked in disbelief.

Serena sighed and pulled out her sword, which they all gasped. It had a blue handle with a gold dragon etched into the hilt; coming out of its mouth was a blood red ruby, "This use to be my grandfather's sword. He was a first generation swordsman. As cliché as this may sound I give you my word on his sword that I will not do anything until we get outside." This was the truth. Serena had been told by Diana that this was her grandfather's sword that he was the head general of the Lunarian army.

Everyone stared and Lita said rather impressed, "Wow that's deep."

Darien sighed, "Ok. We will surround you until we are outside."

Serena shrugged, "Fair enough."

They walked outside and went into the woods as to not attract attention. They were now in a circle and Serena said, "I appreciate this really so truce is now off and you may have the first move."

"Thank you for your generosity. Now attack!" Mars shouted and they all lunged at her.

Serena read their movements. She dodged all their attacks and blocked every move, "Is that all you got?" Serena asked rather bored, "To think I could've escaped in the museum; shame."

"Fire surround!" Mars shouted

"Love me chain!" Venus shouted.

The fire and the chain were aimed right at Serena but she dodged and it hit Darien square in the chest and he was blasted backwards into a tree.

"Lighting strike!" Jupiter shouted

"Bubble blast!" Mercury fired

Once again Serena dodged and the attacks and they hit Mars and Venus. Serena took the chance at their confusion, placing both her hands up she shouted, "Bind!"

Jupiter and Mercury's bodies snapped together and they fell to the ground, "Well that just leaves one more." Serena turned to look at Rini.

Rini stood confident and shouted, "Tell me where my mom is!"

Serena smirked and Rini flinched at her silver eyes. This was not someone to be trifled with but she did not care. If this psycho knew where her mom was then she damn well tell her, "Aw does Sailor Mini Moon miss her mommy?"

"Shut up and tell me where she is or so help me I'll-"

"You'll what? Use that stupid pink crystal and heal me? Take whatever evil that is supposedly inside of me and vanquish it?" Serena mocked, "Face it you are no Sailor Moon."

"Screw you I'm ten times better than her. I will prove it by getting rid of you!" A pink aura surrounded her and she shouted, "Pink Heart-"

All of a sudden Serena saw a vision from her connection with the Sancy Diamond: Man surrounded by a dark and sinister aura about a few yards away. He fired a dark energy bolt it hits Rini. She sees Rini fall eyes glaze over.

"No." Serena whispered. She left because of this. She left because she was tired of seeing people die. That is when she saw the man. He was getting ready to attack, "Rini look out!" Serena shouted.

Rini was about to finish her attack when Serena grabbed her and twisted her body so she took the attack. Rini subconsciously held on. This felt familiar and she flashed to the fight with Rubeus and how Sailor Moon protected her.

Serena and Rini crashed to the ground with Serena on top of Rini, "Well, well am I too late for the party?"

The spell that had been placed on Mercury and Jupiter broke and they could move. Darien had healed somewhat as he got up from his position on the tree while Mars and Venus got up too.

The voice that spoke was the man with the black aura and Serena was up and panting. The black energy beam had hit her in the back…but if she was in any pain she did not show it, "Well Chaos have you gotten so low as to possess a mere human?"

The man looked like he was in his mid twenties, blonde, and muscular. His eyes were pitch black and he looked like he was in pain. Chaos laughed making the man's voice sounded mechanical, "What about you? Have you gotten so low as to hide in a pathetic cloak Serenity?"

"Say what?!" The group shouted.

"Mom?" Rini whispered in disbelief

Serena smirked from under the hood and ripped the cloak off of her. The sword was attached at her hip; her silver hair was down, her eyes glowed silver. She was in black jeans with black boots and her t-shirt was low cut to reveal her flat stomach, "You had to spoil the surprise huh?"

The man laughed again, "Actually I made it better. Nice little reunion wouldn't you say?"

Serena grinned, "My choice of words would have to be interesting. So care to be vaporized now or now?"

Chaos had his own smirk, "I would actually like never. I know you have been collecting the diamonds to summon the Eternity Crystal."

Serena's smirk turned into a glare, "Yea and I will not give them to you."

Chaos laughed a chilling laugh, "Nor do I expect you too. I have my own Crystal that is even more powerful than the Eternity Crystal. In fact it was thanks to you that I have enough strength to summon it."

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

The group behind her just sat and watched like a tennis match. They were too shocked to even form words.

Chaos smirked even more. So she had called him out hoping it was a bluff, but really it wasn't. He could feel the vulnerability that the girl was hiding. He felt it all along, even though his main focus was on her protectors he had been watching Serenity along. Every weakness and locked feeling was going to spill out and she would eventually break; they always break, "You mean to say that the Ancients never told you that there was another Crystal? That Sailor Galaxia kept it to herself?"

Now confusion was plastered on Serena's face. Rini watched her mother closely. Right now she should be screaming. Saying 'screw him talk to us!' or 'hello! Remember us?! Your friends and family?!' she was at a lost. But right now she even looked at the girls and her father. They seemed even more lost than she was. What hell was going on?!

Thanks to the Heart of Eternity, Serena felt emotions radiating off her friends: tiredness, confusion, relief, and pain. She was surprised that anger was not on the list. She figured she was in trouble, but it was too early to tell just yet. As far as Chaos was concerned she starting to feel angry. She wanted to summon the Eternity Crystal right then and there and vanquish his sorry ass for good, but she left the other diamonds in her hide out for safe keeping. So instead she unsheathed her sword and made sure her friends were behind her. They were defiantly in no condition to fight, "I do not know what kind of game you intend to play, but if you do not mind I will kill you now."

Chaos laughed, "Then I suppose you do not want my host to live. If you kill me then he dies. Besides I have some vital information. For you see all your life you have been lied to. The Eternity Crystal was actually given to the Ancients by Sailor Galaxia. She kept the other half known as the Crystal of Discord. So you see where I am going with this?"

Serena did not want to answer instead she shook her head and said, "I do not give a damn what you say."

Chaos looked at his opponent and shook his head, "I can see that you really want to fight me. In fact do I sense a need for blood to be spilt Serenity? To think I would live to see the innocent Moon Princess spill blood for a second time..." He trailed off.

The atmosphere had gone deathly cold and it was not because of the slight breeze that had blown but the sinister look at Serena's face as she growled dangerously, "I will not let you harm them again."

"That was not me Serenity. They wanted it, I read their crystals. All emotion locked up in them just happened to burst at the moment. Besides it was rather entertaining to watch," Chaos said as Serena was ready to charge at him. He wanted to end it now. He could end it now, but he decided to have a bit more fun. He wanted her to break so he said, "Before you make a foolish error allow me to say that I did not come to fight you." Lie. He had intended to fight her, but once again thought better of it.

"And why not?"

"Because killing you now would be easy and besides I do not need the Heart of Eternity to see that your protectors want to have a conversation with you." Truth. He had been watching since he arrived.

Serena did not look back. She couldn't look right now otherwise she would lose it. She kept the façade up for this long. Sighing she loosened up her guard but did not lower her sword. Chaos watched closely and finished with, "I came to give you that warning. I knew you would come back sooner or later, but be forewarned that I will not make the same mistake twice. The next time you see me, you will be walking in the Valley of Death," He smirked, "I will be the tour guide." With that he disappeared taking the host with him.

Serena let out a sigh and placed the sword back into the sheath. Darien stepped forward, "Serena what-"

"Silence." Serena did not mean to bark that out as an order, but her mind was now in over drive and senses were alert.

"Now hold on! Who the hell are you to waltz back into our lives and start ordering us around?!" Rei shouted while the girls nodded their heads.

Serena spun around to face them eyes still glowing intense silver which they all gasped, "I know I do not have the right to tell you this, but we have to move and I am asking you all to trust me right now." She held out her hand and thought of her hide out. A swirling vortex appeared and the group gasped, "Please we have to leave now! Get in!"

"No way in hell am I getting in without an explanation Serena!" Rei shouted again angrily

Serena was getting aggravated and said, "Damn it Mars do as you are told to do! Get in!"

When they did not move Serena waved her hand and a powerful force pushed them into the portal. Serena jumped in and when the portal sealed at least twenty youma appeared out from the clearing. Chaos shimmered into the center of the circle and laughed ordering the youma to attack the city.


	9. Chapter 8

Mina, Rei, Darien, Lita, Ami, and Rini landed flat on their faces. Serena appeared behind them looking completely pissed, "Get up. This is no time to be lazing around."

Lita, surprisingly, had enough she could handle for one day exploded, "LAZING AROUND?! Oh hell no! You did not just say that to us! Where the fuck were you all these months when we were fighting those damn youma?! You think that just because you're the fucking heir to the Silver Millennium and the future queen of Crystal Tokyo you can just come back and tell us what to do?! Just who the fuck do you think you are?!"

On any normal occasion it would be Rei yelling at Serena. On any normal occasion Serena would cower behind Darien complaining that Rei was being mean. But this was not any normal occasion and Serena was not going to cower, instead she stood her ground and side stepped Lita saying in a dangerous growl, "I would greatly appreciate it that you would lower your voice and not use profanity in a sacred place."

"And what sacred place would this be?" Rei asked looking around at the destroyed buildings. There was only one building that looked fairly decent.

Serena turned her head to look at Rei, "I am surprised Rei that you do not recognize it. In fact I'm surprised that neither of you recognize it."

They all took in the scenery and then it hit them, "The Moon."

Serena smiled and turned to look at the Earth, "Yes this is where I've been hiding out and doing some training as well."

"You have been living here for three months?" Darien asked going to stand next to her. He had a nostalgic feeling wash over him. All the time spent with his princess had happened at this very spot.

Serena was filled with the sensation to kiss every part of his body that was reachable. She wanted him to tell her that this was all a dream, but she knew it wasn't ever going to be, "Yes Darien I have," She saw that everyone was going to bombard her with questions so she decided to stop the wave, "I know that I have a lot to discuss so let me get everyone here first. Where is Haruka, Michelle, and Hotaru?"

"I think they maybe at their house watching America's Next Teen Model. It's a new show like the adult version but better." Rini said remembering that Hotaru mentioned she would record the episode for her.

Mina's mood went from annoyed at Serena to amazed, "Hey is tonight's episode the one were Taylor Lautner, Drake Parker, and Robert Pattison are the guest judges?"

Rini nodded happily, "Yeah and also were Mary and Susan have the smack down of the century!"

"Oh my gosh! I heard a rumor that Taylor gets involved and one of the girls deck him!" Lita said forgetting her anger at Serena.

"Did you also hear that Tyra Banks is going to have the Jonas Brothers there too?" Ami asked excitedly.

Rei groaned pretending to gag, "The Jonas Brothers? Please. You just killed it for me."

"Sorry but I do hope that Susan gets eliminated. She is a royal bitch." Ami said annoyed

"I know can you believe what she did to Lauren's dress." Mina gasped

Serena watched them go back and forth. She was happy to see her friends all laughing and eyes full of life. But then she remembered why they were here to begin with, "Ok uhm girls? Haruka and Michelle please?"

The girls stopped laughing and turned back to Serena. Rei answered the question, "Yeah they are at the apartment."

Serena played with her hands while thinking. The group watched. They were glad that Serena was back, but wary that she may leave again. They heard her sigh and got up to walk cautiously toward her to hear her say, "Ok follow me." And she led them inside the meditation room.

Once inside Serena motioned them to sit around the table, then she summoned up her staff and called out, "I summon the Outer Scouts Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune! Come forth!"

In a flash of white light the three scouts appeared, "What the hell?!" Haruka shouted

"We are missing Taylor Lautner here!" Michelle said back outraged

"You mean he already got decked by Susan?!" Mina cried out as if in pain

"No but I think that was next." Hotaru said in a sad voice.

Serena made a cough sound and they twisted to see her. Before they can blurt out anything Serena held her hand up, "Please I will explain everything, just have a seat."

Warily they glanced at the inner scouts and sat. Serena sighed and began to pace around the room and she spoke, "Before I open the floor for questions allow me to say this," She looked everyone in the eyes, "I will answer all your questions openly and honestly. I will not beat around the bush. I will not ask for your forgiveness. I do not expect one nor do I deserve it."

The group around the table watched almost in awe at Serena's proclamation. They were not expecting her to even say that. Sure she had them worried sick and they did feel betrayed, but to openly say such things was unthinkable, "I am also aware of the fact that you are all bound to me by a pledge. If you choose to I will be more than happy to break that pledge and you all may go live normal lives; all I ask is that you ask your questions and allow me to explain."

This had hit home for them. Serena was willing to actually cut the pledge they had made in the Silver Millennium and they could be free. Rei gasped as this statement hit home to her. She looked at her best friend in a new light. How long has it been since they shared a friendly carefree argument? Where did her best friend's gullible carefree nature personality disappear to? The person standing before them was not the same girl. Instead a woman who has seen so much that was no longer innocent to the dark life that befell her when she was fourteen, eyes dull and dark watching ready to accept whatever punishment they would give her.

Lita watched in amazement as Serena's voice was heavy and filled with grief and defeat. She had not heard her sound like this. Serena was always bubbly and her laughter was contagious. Where was the girl that always craved for her cooking? Suddenly she regretted blowing up at her only a few moments ago.

Ami was shocked at the responsibility that Serena was willing to bear. It was almost painful to realize that Serena was willing to let them leave. She was of course upset, but to jump to conclusions about wanting to stay with her was unthinkable.

Mina did not even hear the words that Serena spoke. She was still taking in the appearance of her princess and friend. Serena was tired looking and did not look eighteen at all. She looked more like a middle aged over tired-over stressed adult who took on more than she could handle. The anger that Mina had felt before vanished…instead she felt sorry for Serena.

Darien's mind could not even function. Sure he was not bounded by the pledge, but still he was bounded by his heart. What if Serena took away that? How could he live? He barely made it through the three months while she was gone, how can he survive and eternity?

Rini could not possibly comprehend the emotions that were running through her. Happy that her mother was back, upset that she had left them in the first place, gratitude for saving her, mad that she had insulted her, but most of all relieved. Maybe things will turn out the way they were supposed to…hopefully.

The Outers had not heard the full story. They only heard the cliff notes version, but that did not stop them from feeling dejected. They just sighed. Michelle sensed the turmoil that was too come and Haruka felt pissed at the situation in general. Pissed at the Inners for not stopping Serena and pissed at Serena for flying off the handle. Hotaru was more or less just as relieved as Rini.

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the mediation room. Serena sighed and said, "Uhm…you can ask your questions if you want."

Rei looked at her friend again and simply whispered, "Why?"

Serena paced around the room once more and asked in return, "Why what?" She actually knew what Rei meant, but she wanted to hear the whole question.

Darien filled in, "Why did you do it? Leave us? Leave me?"

Serena's heart nearly stopped at the pain in his eyes. She had not meant to cause him so much pain, "About a few days after Galaxia, they were giving me visions of destruction. Bodies dismembered, volcanoes erupting, flooding, disease, war. A voice of a woman spoke to me about all of that happening unless I left. It scared me so much I would wake up and cry at night. This went on for two nights. Then the next one I got was the worst. It was a man's voice. He showed me your deaths. He said it was my fault that you all died. He showed me everything from the Moon Kingdom up until the battle with Galaxia. He had told me it was all my fault and the same thing would happen unless I left. This was the worst of the worst. This is when I started to sneak away and avoiding you. I started to get into fights with my parents until they just gave up. Then the last vision I had hit the nail on the head. The dreams combined and I just snapped."

"That was when you left right? That day?" Darien asked softly.

Serena nodded, "Yes I told you that I no longer I wanted you and that I was leaving."

"Where did you go?" Rini whispered

"I drove to the lake by the hot springs. I met up with Pluto and had a talk with her. Then I came here and they explained everything to me." Serena explained

"You said 'they'. Who is they?" Mina asked

Serena was about to explain when a male voice interrupted…"SERENITY!"

Serena's face paled, "Shit."

The room went dark and in a flash of red light Serena was face to face with Aries.

"Who the hell is that?!" Haruka exclaimed pointing at the man, but Serena and the man in question ignored her.

"Serenity what the hell do you think you're doing?" Aries growled giving her the harshest glare he could.

Serena did not flinch like she use to instead she kept her ground, "I am doing something I should have done a long time ago."

Aries's face turned funky shades of purples and reds, "We had a deal Serenity. Do not get them involved-"

"Until the time comes. Which it has." Serena finished


	10. Chapter 9

Last Time-

"_You said 'they'. Who is they?" Mina asked_

_Serena was about to explain when a male voice interrupted…"SERENITY!"_

_Serena's face paled, "Shit." _

_The room went dark and in a flash of red light Serena was face to face with Aries. _

"_Who the hell is that?!" Haruka exclaimed pointing at the man, but Serena and the man in question ignored her._

"_Serenity what the hell do you think you're doing?" Aries growled giving her the harshest glare he could. _

_Serena did not flinch like she use to instead she kept her ground, "I am doing something I should have done a long time ago." _

_Aries's face turned funky shades of purples and reds, "We had a deal Serenity. Do not get them involved-"_

"_Until the time comes. Which it has." Serena finished_

**Now-**

Aries was still fuming and Serena did not care. She was sick of the lies and betrayal that she had put her guard through. She had had it with the so called 'Almighty Alliance'. It was time to curve her own destiny.

"No it bloody well has not come! The status quo did not change you insolent wench!" Aries shouted pointing his finger at her, "You are ruining everything that we have worked for!"

Serena did not back down. She stood firm and said in a strong voice, "The hell it did! It changed when they made the decision to guard the bloody diamond tonight. It changed when Chaos made an appearance to try and kill my daughter. As for this we bull shit it has been me that has been hopping around the blessed world to steal these things!"

The girls and Darien sat back and watched Serena go at it with this random guy that appeared out of nowhere. They were amazed at the strong-ness in her voice. It was authoritative and grown up that there was no other word to describe it but amazing.

"Serenity I swear to all that is good that if you do not send them back then they will-" Aries began but Serena interrupted him.

"You have no right to be ordering me around Aries. I do not rightly give a damn if you are the former King of Mars. I have lied, abandoned, and betrayed them for far too long and frankly I am sick of the bull shit," Serena stood tall with her shoulders back and the power that was coming from her gave the group a sense of respect and a force to be reckoned with, "They are in my court now and I will decided what is appropriate for them to know. Which I have decided is everything."

"Have you ever once thought if that is how things perhaps intended to take place?" Aries asked bluntly.

Rini watched her mother closely as Serena's face became cold and enraged. Everybody's breathe caught in their throats and shivers went down their spines. Never had Serena looked this angry before. Serena pulled out the Infinity Sword, pointed the tip at Aries, and stood in a defensive position trying as if to protect her loved ones, "If you ever think of harming them I swear I will kill you. You sent me the visions of their demise unless I did this. Our agreement was that they would be safe if I left them and collected the diamonds. You then continued to say that if anything should happen to them then I will be able to tell them," Serena through her most hateful glare at the man, "And I would be damned if I let them die again. How can you be so willing to send your granddaughter to her death?"

Everyone was astounded and taken back by her words. Aires on the other hand did not care, "It is her duty. This is what the agreement was based on. The Moon was the strong hold of the universe and must be protected."

"Fat lot that did." Serena said, "You guys certainly did a good job protecting it."

"That was your fault for falling in love with that bloody Earth Prince! We told you to stay away from him!" Aries shouted.

"How the fuck is it my fault for falling in love?!" Serena shouted pain leaking from her voice.

Aries knew he had gone too far saying that to Serena, but the child needed to understand the situation, "You brought him back to the Kingdom?"

Serena heard the statement come out as a question. She turned to look at Darien. Their eyes met and then he saw her realize something, "No!"

She faced Aries again this time lunged at him. Aries sword appeared and just blocked her assault, "Serenity snap out of it!"

Serena was seeing red. She knew what Aries had in mind. When Endymion the first was band from the Alliance they vowed that if the royal blood of Earth returned it would mean death.

"I will not let you kill him!" Serena made an upward slash movement and Aries dodged; then she took her sheath whipped it straight across connecting with his elbow. The force of the contact sent the former king flying into the wall. Serena got up from her defensive crouch, stood tall and straight, and tilted her head to the side still having the murderous look on her face, "Get up." She growled. Darien was watching the match. What the hell had that bastard been thinking that sent Serena into a fiery rage? But he had to admit she did look rather hot when she was pissed…he just as to remember not to get her that mad at him.

Aries stumbled up, "Ser-en-it-y," he gasped trying to get himself ready again.

Serena stood and pointed her sword toward the man again. Then they lunged.

The girls held their breath and everything went into slow motion. Serena started to do a side sweep as Aries was about to do a downward slash then a woman's strong voice appeared, "ENOUGH!"

There was a powerful blinding white light that knocked Serena and Aries into the wall. Shaking themselves back into their senses they looked to see Diana standing before them looking pissed. She rounded on Serena, "This behavior is despicable! Serenity you are twenty-two years old and a queen no less. And do not give me that look young lady!" Serena looked away grumbling. Diana then glared at Aries, "And how dare you threaten Endymion! He did not do anything wrong, besides wear that ugly green jacket but that is beside the point!"

Darien looked at his jacket and asked, "Why does everyone pick on my jacket?"

"Darien seriously must you ask? That is like asking who is hotter, Taylor or Robert?" Rini said

Everyone grinned including Diana who turned to Serena, "Well she is defiantly your daughter Serenity."

"Uhm…can I ask a question?" Haruka asked with her hand raised.

Diana smiled, "Of course."

Haruka cleared her throat and asked, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?! First this random dude appears, Serena flips shit, and then shit hits the fan, and now who are you and where did you come from?!"

Diana turned back to Serena and said, "I thought you were explaining this to them?"

"Well grandmother I was until this moron appeared." She pointed to Aries.

Diana groaned, "Start using proper langue please. I know you have regained your memories from the Moon Kingdom that and you are twenty-two ok? And that is not the proper attire to be wearing here."

They looked to Serena's outfit and Serena groaned. Summoning her staff she tapped it on the ground and she was in her Neo-Queen form, "I am sorry grandmother. Let me rephrase the comment," Serena cleared her throat ignoring the weird/amazed looks from her friends, "I was explaining the situation grandmother, then we had an unwelcomed guest appear." She shot Aries a stern look.

Diana nodded, "There see that is the proper behavior from a Queen."

Rei could not take any more of this, "Ok rewind and freeze! Serena is no way in hell twenty-two yet or Queen."

The girls nodded as Mina spoke up, "She had just turned eighteen like five months ago."

Rini watched the women before them. One was her mother and the other one…well she did not know yet. Something had over taken her and she walked cautiously to her mother and gazed into her silver aged eyes. Then without warning she clung on and cried while inhaling Serena's scent.

Serena knelt down and hugged her daughter close and said, "I think it is best that we end this for tonight. I promise I will tell you all in the morning." Picking Rini up she kept hugging her close and turned back to Aries, "I am warning you now: I am going to answer whatever question that arises. You will not stop me. If there is something that I cannot then you will make an appearance and answer it."

Aries was about to say something when Diana cut him off, "As you wish." They disappeared and the room was as it once was.

Turning back to her friends she said, "Come on. It's late and you guys have to rest."

"What about Tokyo and Chaos?" Darien asked

"I have already put a protective barrier around it when we left. Besides I see no trouble with him just yet." Serena responded shifting her daughter into a more comfortable position in her arms, "And I think Rini would feel more comfortable in a bed."

They nodded and followed her out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

Author Note: Yea sorry that I have not updated in awhile; I have lost interest in this but I will try to take it up again. Anyway here is my new attempt at writing this.

_Last Time-_

_Aries was about to say something when Diana cut him off, "As you wish." They disappeared and the room was as it once was._

_Turning back to her friends she said, "Come on. It's late and you guys have to rest."_

_"What about Tokyo and Chaos?" Darien asked_

_"I have already put a protective barrier around it when we left. Besides I see no trouble with him just yet." Serena responded shifting her daughter into a more comfortable position in her arms, "And I think Rini would feel more comfortable in a bed."_

_They nodded and followed her out of the room._

**Now-**

Darien could hardly believe that Serena was back. He could also hardly believe the new attitude that she had. Walking down the halls he also could not help but wonder that this meditation area was larger than it looks, "Hey Serena, where-?"

"This is your room Darien." Serena interrupted him. He opened the door as his thoughts were confirmed that this area was bigger than it looked.

Across the hall Serena nodded to the other door, "Rei and Mina this is your room. Right next to Darien is Lita and Amy's room and the next one over is Haruka and Michelle and the last room will be Rini's and Hotaru's room."

Hotaru opened the door to let Serena through with Rini. She gently placed the child down and tucked her in. It was as if her motherly instincts came up and she regretted ever leaving. If only she could take them all back, she would; sadly though that could never happen. These events needed to happen and she only hoped that Rini would understand and forgive her.

The girls watched the silent exchange that happened when Serena put Rini down. They still could not believe that she was back. Serena walked out and nodded to Hotaru that it was ok to go in. The girl hugged her and wished everyone a good night.

Closing the door gently Serena turned to the others, "Well I wish you all a good night and pleasant dreams."

Before she could walk away Darien grabbed her arm, "Serena we-"

"I promise that I will be here when you all wake up and we can continue talking in the morning. I give you my word." Serena said thinking that where the thoughts going around their minds.

"Sere you do not have to be formal with us. That lady is not here so you can stop," Mina said gently.

Serena nodded her head but felt the tears coming on. She held them back and swallowed, she knew that they were no longer angry. Just disappoint radiating off of them. Sighing she nodded her head again.

"Serena what we were going to say is…where are you going to sleep?" Rei asked softly. She could tell that her friend felt like she was walking on eggshells and she hated that. She just wanted things to go back to normal.

Serena smiled softly and said, "Don't worry about me. I will be fine. Night."

They just watched as Serena walked out. Deciding it would be best to just sleep they bid each other good night and went to their rooms.

The next morning everyone woke up from a misty sleep. It had been a long time since they had slept that good in a while. Once they saw where they were, they instantly knew it was not a dream. Rini was the first one to exit the room in search of her mother followed by Darien and the rest of the crew.

Serena was in the main area by the fire circle. It had just gone out from burning all night. She had stayed up to ensure the safety of Tokyo. She had not lied when she had stated that she had a barrier around Earth, but she had wanted to make sure it held. That and she was thinking of ways in explaining the situations to her friends.

"Mom?" sighing she looked up to see Rini coming toward her, "Did you stay up all night?"

Rini sat down next to her mother and the rest of the group followed her lead. Serena smiled and said, "Yeah. I was keeping an eye out on everything and doing some thinking."

The other nodded but was still in moderate disbelief at the supposed eighteen year old turned twenty-two. An awkward silence fell on the group and Darien spoke, "So how are things looking?"

Serena shrugged and said, "It looks ok. Chaos did try to break through a few times but failed."

They nodded and Rei asked, "If it is not too much trouble do you mind if we continue the conversation?"

"Rei why would you ask that?" Darien rounded on her, "Serena deserves to have a little break so leave her alone for a few minutes ok?" He did not want to push Serena because he could tell that she was exhausted.

"Precisely why I said if it was not too much trouble." Rei countered back.

Before anyone else could be speak Serena stood up, "Ok enough." They stopped when she spoke. Making sure they were listening she continued, "We had an agreement and I intend on keeping it."

The room changed and they were in the same area they were in yesterday. Serena was pacing trying to gather her thoughts. Nodding to herself she spoke, "Ok I still stand by as to what I said yesterday. If you all want me to break your pledge I will break it and you can lead normal lives."

Sighing Mina spoke up, "Serena you do not have to break the pledge. I am speaking for everyone when I say that neither of us want to lead normal lives."

Michelle also stood up, "She is right. I think what we all want to know is what is happening and the reason behind why you kept us in the dark."

Seeing Serena's slight discomfort Lita said, "Please Serena, we know that you feel that we are still mad. We also know that you still feel that you do not deserve our forgiveness. But believe us when we say that we want to stay with you. You do not have to do this alone anymore. We already forgave you."

Serena looked at them and the Heart of Eternity told her that they were telling the truth, "Thank you guys."

"Ok do not go all mushy on us Sere…you are not out of the woods yet." Rei said winking.

Serena smiled slightly, "Nor do I expect anything less. So where do you want me to continue from?"

They thought back to yesterday's events and Rini whispered, while cringing at the remembrance of the enraged look on her mother's face, "You were discussing about the people that put you up to this."

Serena's face fell at the look on her daughter's face. She also recalled yesterday's event and was deeply ashamed, "Allow me to apologize for my behavior. I should not have reacted like the way I did. It was uncalled for and-"

"Kitten you are doing it again." Haruka stated while smiling gently, "Please no more of the formal junk ok?"

Serena nodded, "I will try not to, but it will slip through a few times."

"Can you also explain that too?" Hotaru asked, "The lady said that you remembered your past and that has added to the whole age difference."

"Yeah you still look like you're eighteen." Mina pointed out

"And you look like you." Ami said

Serena sighed, "Ok well to start out with I am using the crystal to actually hide my twenty-two appearance. If you want I can remove it."

Darien eyed his girlfriend and said, "Aren't you using energy to keep that in place if you are masking yourself?"

Serena nodded, "Yes I am but I am doing it so you all would feel comfortable."

Rei shook her head, "Ok how about we do this. Serena sit down and stop pacing," Serena looked to her friend and was about to apologize again but Rei cut her off, "No more apologizing. Just sit and stop wasting energy."

Serena nodded and took a deep breath. They gasped as her appearance shimmered away, leaving a woman with silver hair. She still had on her jeans with a simple white tank top and when her eyes opened they were deep blue in color but with a gleam of silver. But what surprised them the most was how sullen the woman looked and the aura that was radiating off their friend.

"This was caused by the Silver Crystal and your memories?" Darien gasped. He did not care how Serena looked; to him she will always be beautiful.

"It's a little more complicated than that love." Serena said. Her voice was more mature. It had long since lost the girly, innocent, whine that was in her teenage vocal cords. She remembered her vow that she made in the park on that stormy night; the girl had died and was not coming back, "Before I get too involved I want to know something; how much did Pluto reveal to you the day I left?"

They thought for a moment and Rini spoke, "She mentioned that there were two paths to the future. One is my home but you are strict and not very forgiving. The other was destruction."

Serena nodded. This is what she saw too, "Anything else?"

Lita answered, "She showed us the Apocalypse and the history of some alliance, though she was vague…she never got back to us did she?"

They shook their heads. Serena thought for a moment and said, "Ok what Pluto did was give you a cliff notes version of what I got. And this is where everything fits. The two people that you saw yesterday were the first Queen of the Moon, my grandmother Diana. The guy that I got into fight with was Ares the first King of Mars, Sailor Mar's grandfather." There was a collective gasp. To ease some of the tension Serena added, "No wonder Rei is sometimes a hot head. I can see where she gets it from."

"HOT HEAD?" Rei yelled

"Watch that temper pyro; you have a family history of a high blood pressure due to your low boiling point." Serena joked

"Serena why I ought a-" Seeing Serena's smirk and the smiles on the others Rei blushed and coughed, "Sorry." But secretly she was happy. Serena had managed to get a rise out of her. They had their first banter in months.

Getting herself back under control Serena explained more, "There were others in that alliance, each were survivors from your respective planets; your grandparents. In order to dispel the evil in the universe they combined their powers to form the Eternity Crystal. With this crystal they sealed Chaos away or so they thought…in the end though I did not destroy Chaos…I merely weakened him."

"So then how-" Ami was interrupted when Serena held up her hand, "I am getting to the answer to your question. Anyway once Chaos was sealed away they had to destroy the crystal, because one of the members got greedy and tried to steal it, Endymion the first. He was exiled and the communication between Earth and the rest of the planets was prohibited."

"Oh I see. That is why we could not get together. I always wondered why we could not be involved with you." Darien spoke.

"Well it would mean your demise if we did get caught seeing each other. Which is why I lost it with Ares, theoretically I should have had the girls kill you Darien." Serena said with grief at the very thought of losing Darien forever.

"Wait?" They shouted

Serena nodded, "Even though they obviously let Endymion's grandfather live, the penalty was death if Earth Blood set foot on the Moon."

"But we would have had to kill him?" Lita asked

Serena nodded, "Yes. But you all knew that. It was your duty in the Silver Millennium to keep the treaty and to guard and protect the Moon. It was the universal strong hold for all the planets. That also meant of course delivering punishments. You guys at one point almost killed him…that is until I got in the way and protected him. I begged you all to spare him. Anyway they destroyed the crystal so future incidents could be avoided."

"Hence the diamond heists." Mina concluded.

"Yup; the ultimate spin off of the Rainbow Crystals. I was really thrilled to hear that." Serena rolled her eyes which everyone smiled at.

Michelle thought for a moment and asked, "How did you manage to track them down?"

"The Silver Crystal guided me to them." Serena answered

"And why could we not know about them?" Hotaru asked.

"It was too dangerous. If I let you all in on it the diamonds will give their powers to their creators descendants. Things may have reverted back to the way it was. Your grandparents lost some of their powers in order to even create this crystal. That and also it is very hard to control; this thing can control the user. Meaning I may do something that I unintentionally did not mean to do." Serena explained the last part hesitantly.

Mina looked at Serena's expression and asked the question that was plaguing the minds of the others, "What is that suppose to mean Sere?"

"Part of the nightmares that Ares gave me was the night that you all died at the hands of Galaxia. The next part consisted of me killing you all," she was not looking at any of them.

"But what does that have-" Haruka was interrupted

"If I could not control my emotions and something went wrong you all could be severely injured or dead!" Serena yelled out.

There was an uneasy silence as they thought this over. Serena looked at their pained expressions and took a deep breath, "Sorry but that is what I was told. I was suppose to leave you all in away to make it believable that I did not want nothing more to do with you. So I started to avoid you guys. I knew that you all knew how I felt about being a Scout in the past and how I viewed fighting. So it was easy to play off of that. As for Darien you were a little harder. There was a moment that I thought you would see through my act. I saw how you were connecting the dots little by little reflecting on the past when you broke up with me. But I am a little disappointed though."

"How so?" Darien asked confused.

"You believed me so easily. How could you have believed that I did not want you?" Serena asked.

The girls looked at Darien as he spoke, "I do not know Serena." He bowed his head in shame. How was it possible that after everything he learned and went through that he still managed to doubt their love?

"Darien stop; I do not blame you." He looked up to see Serena staring at him. Her silver eyes almost piercing his soul, "I am sorry that I did that to you. I will love you always."

Rini coughed making Serena and Darien jump out of their silent love connection and she asked, "So then what did you do when you were not on a diamond heist?"

"I trained. That is how…well…this happened. I was using the Silver Crystal in ways that you could only dream. It was like more or less we were blending into one another. That and also because of this," She summoned the Infinity Sword, "I was not lying when I said that this belonged to my grandfather. It really did. The Ancients taught me how to use it and fight with it."

Willing it away it disappeared and Rini looked hurt again, "So then why did you insult me last night?"

Serena smiled, "I meant it as a term of endearment. When I said that you were no Sailor Moon I meant it. Sailor Moon would run and be clumsy and cower. You did not. Instead you fought and stood your ground when the others were down for the count."

"But you made it sound like I could not destroy you or heal you." Rini said.

"You probably would not have destroyed me or tried to heal me because you knew that something was not right with the situation. You knew deep down that I was not an agent of Chaos." Serena explained.

"And what was that about the status quo?" Rei asked remembering the argument with her grandfather and Serena.

"Like I said the deal was that I would 'cut ties' with you all and help the Ancients. They did not want you involved; I will admit that I did not either. But then as time went on I started to have second thought so I wanted you all to be by my side. Realizing this I had wanted to go back to you guys. So we made a deal: the only way you would be involved was if something happened that needed the Sailor Scouts directly-"

"Hence why you mentioned the diamond guarding and Chaos attacking us," Mina finished in understanding.

"Exactly." Serena said.

They sat in silence trying to think of more questions, but failed because they were thinking for about Serena's answers. That is when Hotaru asked, "You said Chaos chose to attack us. That is one of the reasons why you had to involve us…why did you not involve us before when he was attacking while you were away?"

"As stupid as this may sound it was not him that was attacking you. It was the demons-" Serena was cut off

"It was his demons that he sent Serena! He was draining our energy so he could finish us off! How the hell does that not count?" Rei shouted angered

"Because Rei he was not directly involved." Serena said, "When he chose to possess that body and attacked Rini then that is how he became directly involved."

"What about the Crystal of Discord?" Lita asked, "Chaos mentioned it when…"

"That is something I would like to know also." Serena said, "Diana!"

The room became black in a flash and there stood before them Diana and Ares, "Serenity so good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same. You have some explaining to do Grandmother." Serena said


	12. Chapter 11

Ok so sorry for not updating. I seem to have become bored of some of my stories. But I will try to write more as I think of ideas, so for now enjoy =)

_Last Time-_

"_What about the Crystal of Discord?" Lita asked, "Chaos mentioned it when…"_

"_That is something I would like to know also." Serena said, "Diana!"_

_The room became black in a flash and there stood before them Diana and Ares, "Serenity so good to see you again."_

"_I wish I could say the same. You have some explaining to do Grandmother." Serena said _

**Now-**

"And what explanation could we possibly give you?" Aries asked rudely

The tension in the room grew as Serena stared at man. Her eyes narrowed and the energy that flowed from her heightened. It wasn't as deadly as the previous night, but it was climbing, "I thought we had an understanding Aries."

Everyone could see the inner rage that was held in the eyes of the ancient man, "No you had an understanding…your grandmother had an understanding…I for one do not agree with this."

"It does not really matter whether you agree or not. We made a deal and I will be damned if you intend on breaking it." Serena growled at him

Darien looked at the two and sighed. He could somewhat sense that Serena was in no condition on having another fight with the ex-monarch. So before anyone could retort he placed a hand on Serena's shoulder, "Sere, you're tired. Why don't you go rest? I am sure we handle this."

Serena did not take her eyes off the man in front of her. It wasn't until Darien took her face in his hand and forced her to look at him. He shivered as her normal serene blue eyes were now hard and dark as ice, "Serena, please for me love?"

She stared into his dark eyes and she saw pleading and love. She took a deep breath and relented into his request, "Fine. If you insist. On a few conditions," She turned to face her grandmother, "You will answer all their questions and I do expect to be filled in later."

"Of course my granddaughter." Diana nodded.

Then Serena spun to face Aries, "As for you the same thing applies. And if I hear that you so much touch a hair on his head," she pointed to Darien, "I will not hesitate to kill you. Do we have an understanding?"

Aries scoffed, "Please as if you could kill me."

Serena growled and the atmosphere shifted and her sword appeared, "I mean it Aries. I do not care if you are a descendant of Sailor Mars, I will not hesitate to making your head fly."

Before Aries responded Diana cut him off, "I will make sure he behaves. You have my promise that your friends and family are safe."

Serena glared at the elder ex-monarch and turned to leave. Rini watched anxiously as her mother left the room. Darien and the others through glances her way. Diana was watching closely and said, "Child why don't you go keep her company. Looks like she could use some cheering up."

Rini hesitated before Rei put a hand on her shoulder, "Go on. If I know Serena it's that she probably feels bad now."

Rini looked at her and nodded, "Okay." And she ran to find her mother.

When they were gone Diana sighed, "Ok allow me be the first to apologize. My granddaughter seems to have develop a short fuse these days, which is understandable."

She turned to glare at Aries. When he wasn't saying anything she elbowed him in the stomach, "OUCH! What the hell?"

"Apologize to them!" Diana scowled

"No! I am not apologizing to them. I meant what I said. I do not agree with this therefore I will not apologize to them." Aries scoffed, "They should have been left in the dark like I already explained to your pigheaded granddaughter."

This sent Rei through the roof, "Ok enough of this! I am sick of you bashing our princess and my friend! You have no right to be doing that! I may not agree with her in some cases and she may get on my nerves but I will not tolerate anyone including you to be bashing her when you know nothing about her!"

Aries turned red, "You have no right to be telling me what I can and can't do! I am your grandfather so show some respect!"

It was Rei's turn to scoff at the man, "Please if you really were then you would want to help us help her. I do not believe that you showed any loyalty."

Aries rubbed his face in his hands and gave a frustrated sigh, "Because you and her have too much a connection that is drawing her away from the problem at hand. You guys have transformed your emotions from duty and loyalty to friendship and emotional boundaries."

"What are you talking about? Of course we would do that. We are friends in this time and we do have a stronger connection to the princess. We would do anything for her like she would with us. We still fight and stuff. It's not like we talk about crap in the middle of the battle." Lita explained.

"Yea if it wasn't for Serena we would have never found each other." Amy supplied while making notes on her laptop.

"It goes so much deeper than that. The reason why I did not want to get you guys involved was because you all are not strong enough to face this and I did not want you all to become a liability." Aries responded

"How would we become a liability?" Michelle asked laying a hand on Amara's shoulder to keep her from attacking the former King.

Diana sighed, "Because we left this out for a reason. I too had seen your bonds with Serenity. They were becoming too close. If we had told her about the Crystal of Discord early on she would have refused to help us tracking the Eternity Crystal."

"But what is the Crystal of Discord?" Darien asked carefully.

"It holds all the galaxy's darkest energy. Imagine that dark crystal you all were up against when Small Lady was Wicked Lady. Remember the Nega-Moon clan?" Diana asked. They all nodded darkly and Diana continued, "That is what the Crystal of Discord is like. We really did create the Eternity Crystal, but when Endymion's grandfather tried to steal it for himself Galaxia created a counter crystal to negate the effect of the Eternity. Bt sadly she was the only one to wield it's power so when she sealed Chaos in herself-"

"He gained control." Mina finished.

"Yes." Diana confirmed.

"So what does this have to do with us being too close to Serena?" Amara asked

"The same reason that she told you when she was explaining the way the Eternity Crystal is. But this time Chaos gains his power through the use of other's energy. An example would be your energy." Aries said.

"Wait...what?" Michelle asked.

Aries nodded his head, "Yes. That is also why we did not want her with you girls and you Endymion...while you were fighting him he was slowly stealing some of your energy. Imagine if Serenity was there and if she had to use the Silver Crystal..."

"But Darien is just as powerful as Serena...not to mention Rini. She was fighting with us." Hotaru put in.

The elder monarchs nodded and Diana answered, "That maybe true but Darien does not have his full strength like he used too when he was Endymion. And Small Lady does not wield the true power of the Silver Crystal; she does not even possess it's true power. That still lies with Serenity."

"But how? When she took it from Serena in the future the Crystal accepted her." Amy said confused, "She is of Lunar descent."

"Yes that may be true but she is also half Terrainian descent. So the Crystal's power will never fully accept her." Aries explained.

"Oh." Amy responded.

"But then how is it that it accepts Serena fully since she was...in fact we all were born on Earth?" Rei asked

"You were born physically on Earth, your spirit remains devoted to those plants you came from and served. Serena's spirit will always remain loyal to the Moon even though she will help create Crystal Tokyo in the Thirtieth Century. So hence why we had to get her away from you. If she had to use the crystal against Chaos then she would have ended up giving up all that power and we would have no chance in defeating him once and for all." Aries said.

While they were sitting there processing the information Mina asked, "Ok so I understand everything so far...but you sound as if you are unsure of the future. If the Crystal of Discord was used to negate the effects of the Eternity Crystal then wouldn't the Eternity Crystal negate the Discord one?"

The monarchs shot glances at each other and Diana said, "Yes but there is a difference in the way we are thinking 'negating' and you think of 'negating'."

"See the idea is..." Aries started to explain and everyone gasped and Darien felt a jolt from his link...and he gasped. The girls around him watched as he went even paler. Gulping he said, "Serena had heard everything." This made everyone go even paler.

To prove it there was a shattering of glass hitting the floor and Rini's voice echoing through the halls, "MOM!"

**With Rini and Serena-**

Meanwhile Rini was with Serena in the kitchen of the mediating house. Rini had followed her to the training room were Serena was busy blowing off some extra steam and when they had finished they went to the kitchens.

Serena had secretly kept tabs on what was being said in there. She knew from Darien's link as to what he was feeling and what he was hearing; not that she did not trust them to tell her, she just wanted to hear stuff first hand and not to be beaten around the bush. She was also being extra careful not to be detected from his end.

"Shouldn't you be resting now mom?" Rini asked breaking Serena out of her thoughts. She had made Serena promise to get some rest after she was done with training. It had been scary to see the person you care about venting so much anger. Not even in the future she had ever seen her mother so angry.

Serena smiled tiredly at her daughter, "Yea I will in a minute. I am just a little hungry. Do you want something?" Serena also knew Rini was a little wary around her. She couldn't blame the kid after what Rini had explained to her what happened in the future when she walked out on her friends. Of course she knew what happened but after seeing Rini cry and holding on to her for dear life was different.

Rini watched her mother carefully, "Yea sure. Whatever is fine with me." She knew Serena was hiding something. She also knew that Serena was being very careful as to not upset her. Somehow she also knew that this...whatever you want to call it...situation was about to far worse before it even started to become better.

Serena nodded in acknowledgement. But hearing what was said from Aries made her drop a glass causing it to shatter.

"MOM!" Rini yelled running over to her mother as she was trying to help steady her.

Serena was clutching her chest. There was running as the sounds of footsteps were growing louder as she started to sink to her knees and there was chorus' of, "Serena!" Echoing through the halls.

She did not know what was happening and all she could make out was blurry visions and Darien calling her name. The last image she saw was Rini's scared face standing over her and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12

_Last Time-_

_"MOM!" Rini yelled running over to her mother as she was trying to help steady her. _

_Serena was clutching her chest. There was running as the sounds of footsteps were growing louder as she started to sink to her knees and there was chorus' of, "Serena!" Echoing through the halls. _

_She did not know what was happening and all she could make out was blurry visions and Darien calling her name. The last image she saw was Rini's scared face standing over her and everything went black. _

**Now-**

Dairen was sitting by Serena's side. They had moved her into the room and laid her on the bed. Amy had just finished the scans and concluded that her levels were normal, but he could not help but feel that they were wrong. He could not sense her at all. It was as if she was no longer with them. Peaceful...almost too peaceful she seemed. The only assurance that let him know she was still at least with them was the slight movement of her chest rising and falling with every breathe she took. Sighing he brushed away a loose strand of slivery blondish hair from his angel's face.

Rini stood outside watching her future father take careful watch of her mother. It was almost like she was reliving those fateful months in Crystal Tokyo when the Dark Moon family attacked. This time though there was no Crystal coffin surrounding her mother. She wanted to go in...she wanted to be with her mother, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Rini?" she turned to see Raye standing over her, "You ok?" the priestess asked

Rini shook her head, "It was my fault. Why didn't I fight with her to lay down and rest?"

"It's not your fault." Raye said trying to reason with the girl.

"But it is. I should have fought harder to make her rest." Rini cried out, "I should have-"

"There was nothing you could have done." Darien's hoarse voice came from inside. Rini looked at him and he beckoned her inside. Raye sighed and gave Rini a nudge when she didn't move.

Rini sat next to Darien on the bed and he held her, "None of this is your fault. You got to remember that Serena has a mind of her own. She does not tend to listen to anyone once she has her mind set on something."

"But-" Rini started.

"No buts. She'll be fine. Besides this is Serena we are talking about." He tried to smile but Rini didn't buy it; although she did not say anything. All she did was sit with Darien and together they watched, hoping that she would wake up soon.

Meanwhile the girls sat in the kitchen. All were in deep concentration thinking about the information that came together. What's worse was the fact that one thought came to mind…

"I can't believe this is happening." Amy sighed sipping on a cup of coffee curtsy of Lita.

"Why her? Why does it always have to be her?" Mina asked putting her head down.

No one said anything but they all knew what the question was referring to: there was a high chance that Serena was going to die and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"When she uses that Eternity Crystal against the Crystal of Discord she does not stand a chance." Haruka said sadly.

"We can't think like that, this is Serena we are thinking about. Since when has she ever died on us?" Michelle asked.

Hotaru sighed. She had nearly died on them saving her from Pharaoh 90. Rei flashed to the time on the asteroid when Fiore had sent it hurtling toward Earth. Amy thought back to the Silver Millennium, yea sure everyone died too but she had committed suicide with Endymion's sword. Lita was thinking about the time of the Doom Phantom. She had used the Silver Crystal twice that time: to save Rini and to destroy the Phantom. Mina was thinking along the same lines of the break up season when they saw her in the future, trapped in the quartz shell. The Queen had saved Rini from the attack and in return was thrown in a slumber that even the Silver Crystal couldn't even break.

Seeing the distraught faces Michelle back tracked, "Ok so there a few close calls. But she always made it out in the end."

"Yes but that was all luck. It is bad enough that the Silver Crystal drains her life energy, but can you imagine what using the Eternity Crystal will do?" Lita said quietly.

Rei nodded, "And how much longer can lady luck hold out on us? How much more can we be put through before our luck runs out and she…?"

The question didn't need to be finished. They all were thinking the same thing. Luck was something that was going to be in short supply and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Before anyone could speak again they heard Serena's yell of, "DARIEN! RINI! NO!" and then there was a loud crash and Rini's cry of, "MOMMY!" at the same time Darien's yell of, "SERENA!"

They ran for the room.

Serena was in a vision that was very real. She was fighting in the battle. Chaos was laugh manically, "See Serenity I told you it was useless. You are worthless."

Serena growled as she summoned her sword and lunged toward the monster. They were in a dance.

Darien and Rini watched as Serena started glowing due to the Sancy Diamond and was tossing and turning, "Darien what is going on?" Rini asked scared.

"I don't know." He was scared and started to shake Serena awake, "Serena come on…please wake up."

Serena and Chaos were fighting head on, "It's really pitiful Serenity. Don't you care about them at all?" Serena watched as her friends and family was summoned before her, "NO!" Serena yelled dark energy had her detained so she couldn't attack him. She watched as Chaos blasted them all…saving Darien and Rini for last.

Darien heart jumped when she yelled. He saw that her sword formed in her hand and she let out a snarl, "Serena!"

"Mommy!"

"DARIEN! RINI! NO!" She broke free and she heard a something shatter, "YOU WILL PAY CHAOS!"

She was fighting and her eyes were open and wild with rage. She made a move toward Darien who barely had time to dodge. He transformed into Tuxedo Mask and pushed Rini out of the way to safety outside of the room, "SERENA!" He yelled blocking her attacks with his staff. He then transformed into Endymion and there where clashes. Serena saw this as a memory. Galaxia forcing Darien to fight her and when Beryl brainwashed him, "Not this time you bastard! You will not trick me again!"

"Serena wake up!" He yelled desperately trying to get her to see reason.

"MOMMY!" Rini yelled trying to snap her out of it from the safety of the hallway. She watched in horror as Serena lunged for Darien.

The scouts gathered in the room and were in shock. She had Darien pinned to the floor and was about to make the final deadly strike. She had her sword raised, "MOMMY!" Rini yelled loudly pushing past the older girls.

Just as the blade was coming down and stopped just above Darien's head, "Please wake up!" The voice was pleading with her…Rini.

They watched as the sword disappeared and Serena's eyes began to focus. Darien looked up seeing that her eyes were no longer wild and crazed.

"Darien?" Serena questioned in a haze as she collapsed. Darien forced her to look at him, "What happened?"

"It was scary…I was so caught up in a vision that…" the events came back to her and she gasped taking in the room and faces of the occupants…one of those being her daughter. Her pink eyes were scared as she was clinging to Rei. Seeing this she got up, "Excuse me." And before anyone could stop her she ran out of the room.

The girls were about to go after her when Darien said, "Let her go. She is in anguish and needs to think."

"But Darien-" Rei was interrupted by him, "No Rei. You didn't feel what she was feeling. She is upset and just needs to be alone." Rini let go of Rei and slipped out of the room quietly.

The girls nodded again as he looked around the room. It was then that he noticed someone was missing, "Where is Rini?"

They looked and Rei noticed that Rini was not clinging to her. Groaning they went out to search for her. Where Serena was they were sure to find Rini.


	14. Chapter 13

So long time and no updates. I know…I have recently lost interest in this story but I am kind of back now. This is my outlet for now so it is back to this one. Now I will try to keep this flowing as much as possible. So without any other lame excuses and what not here is an update to the next chapter!

**I Cannot Take This Anymore**

Rini was walking around aimlessly trying to find Serena. The scene that unraveled before just moments ago really startled her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen…Serena standing over Darien who was about to get his head severed from his body. It did not add up…it was like Serena refused to believe that Darien was really who he said he was, "What the hell is happening around here?" She yelled in frustration to no one in particular.

"I can answer that sweetheart," Rini spun around to see a woman in a white dress with really white hair that was in the same style as her mother's. She had blue eyes that reminded her of her mother's eyes, "I see you are looking for Serenity yes?"

Rini gave a small nod since she was hardly able to speak. Unlike Diana, this woman was more softly spoken and seemed to be mournful. She knelt down to get to Rini's eye level, "I understand you are confused young one. Everything will be explained soon…but if you want to find your mother I know where she is."

The woman started gliding in the opposite direction that Rini had come without another word and Rini continued to follow…she was trying figure this woman out.

"Seeing you reminds' me so much of my own daughter," the woman stated off handedly trying to dispel the awkwardness of the jumped up in surprise at the sudden conversation. They walked through the halls of a rundown building…Rini knew they were on the Moon…that much was obvious since the Scouts and Darien were pretty much shocked and blurted the answer out loud.

"I do?" Rini choked out…she also knew who she was talking to but she couldn't be sure…the woman was so much like her mother.

"I know that you know who I am Small Lady. I am Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium, Serenity's mother making me your Grandmother." Selenity said turning to face her granddaughter.

Rini blushed and looked down, "I wasn't too sure and did not want to make any assumptions. I apologize and-"

Selenity started to laugh, "Its fine dear. I understand totally. But yes you are so much like your mother…" Selenity sighed at the end and then halted suddenly causing Rini to almost bump right into her, "Wait here and when the others come tell them to wait silently."

"But why?"Rini asked sneaking a look at her future mother crying silently. Rini's heart was breaking just at the sight, her mother should be smiling and being carefree…not crying in a garden that was filled with dead flowers.

Selenity sighed and knelt in front of her granddaughter, "Because sweetie if you are there she will not be able to fully explain some of the things bothering her and she does not want to hurt you or her friends any more than they already have been." Rini sighed and nodded and the Queen glided away from her as she waited in the shadows.

Serena was devastated…that was the almost…how many times did Darien die on her? Too many to count…but by her own hand? This would have made it like the second time…and he was totally fine! But what was worse was that her daughter was standing right there! She almost killed Darien INFRONT of her own DAUGHTER!

Serena just kept on crying but spoke when she felt her mother's presence kneeling down before her and she spoke, "I am a horrible person."

"Oh sweetheart no you are not." Selenity said softly. Her heat was breaking for her daughter. She had the scouts and everyone on the Moon reincarnated with the hopes that they can live peacefully and in harmony without the past torments haunting their every move…but sadly that seemed not to be the case. She knew Serenity had her memories back and it caused a major change in the persona that used to be her innocence. But not once in those memories ever showed her daughter as a horrible person.

Serena shot her moon mother a look, "Really? Then why is it that I always somehow attract the most vicious people around?"

Selenity sighed, "Sweetie you do not-"

"Oh do not deny it mother," Serena said in a very annoyed voice and began the seemingly never ending list, "Beryl and Metaila, Allen and Anne, Black Moon Clan, Fiore, Pharaoh Ninety, Dead Moon Circus, Queen Nehellenia twice! Finally finishing with Chaos and Galaxia; oh wait a minute I am sorry, I didn't know that I attracted Chaos to me again so that bastard is still on my list!"

"Serenity sweetie I know how it looks-" Selenity was once again cut off by Serena standing up and pacing, "No you do not know how it looks! How the hell am I supposed to go about even stating how I feel about this?"She turned and punched the tree, "Every single time one of these creepy ass people comes, the scouts and Darien end up in danger. And every single time I have to be the one who sees them die and or get severely wounded that I am left to destroy the villain! But in fact the scouts and Endymion are not even their target…I AM!" Rini watched as her mother continued to punch the tree as she continued to vent…but what she said was not completely true…the Black Moon Clan followed **HER** to the past because they found out that she had stolen her mother's Silver Crystal. So really the blame is not totally on Serena.

"My sweet Serenity you know none of those incidents is not your fault." Selenity said softly and calmly.

"Oh really now? Again let us review shall we? Beryl wanted to kill me just so she can have Darien…she invaded **OUR** home and destroyed it because I could not listen to you and Grandmother. I ended up killing everyone because of this and then finally out of despair and weakness I killed myself!" Using the Sancy Diamond, Serena willed it to show the final moments of the Moon Kingdom.

Rini watched in horror as Beryl and Metaila came at the younger version of her mother on the balcony. She saw her Dad in trying to save her. She saw the scouts getting blasted by massive amounts of dark energy and then finally she watched as her father took a fatal hit. Gasping in shock she watched the final moments of her mother's life. She watched Serenity pick up her father's sword and plunged it right into her chest. It took all of Rini had not to scream in agony as her mother fell lifeless over her father. Then she felt a presence behind her and turned to find Darien and the Scouts standing there. Without any warning she cried softly into her father's chest.

"Rini honey shush what happened?" Darien asked not noticing the former moon queen and her daughter.

"Mommy and Grandma Selene were talking and Mommy started to rant about how everything is her fault and she cannot seem to do anything right and as proof she started showing Grandma Selene the past and I saw the end of the Silver Millennium." Rini explained.

The Scouts gasped. While they did not have their full memory, they knew that what had happened on those final moments…Amara was pissed to say the least, "With you standing right here? Kitten has gone way too far! I am gonna-" She was cut off by Rini, "No you can't do anything. Grandma Selene wants us to wait. She says it is better if Mom takes it out on her instead of us…also we may get to the root of the situation."

The girls sighed realizing that the former queen had a point in the matter. Darien held on to Rini as they heard the queen's voice, "None of that was your fault. We were having problems even before you fell in love with Endymion…and if memory serves you all worked it out in the end."

"Ok fine I will give you that…but what about the Black Moon Clan? I could barely protect my daughter from that episode because I had to be a selfish witch! No wonder Darien broke up with me! Proving once again that the girls were right! None of them wanted me to be the leader because I was such a screw up! Darien deserved someone better." Serena yelled and summoning her sword a dummy appeared and she lunged for it. With a downward sweep the head was off.

Selene sighed and faced the spectators that was watching. She caught Darien's eye and he gave her a look that he should be the one taking her wrath. Selene understood but shook her head.

"What happened exactly?" Michelle asked. The outers were a little fuzzy on the events that happened before the Messiah vs. Pharaoh Ninety.

"I wanted to be like Mommy and I thought that if I had the crystal it would make me be like her. But instead it disappeared and of course as my luck would have it, the onetime mom needed it to defend us against an attack …it wasn't there. So Pluto sent me to the past in order to find Sailor Moon…and well I didn't know that was Serena, my mom and hell broke loose. The Black Moon Clan followed me and-"Rini was cut off by Darien, "Long story short my future self was sending me visions of Serena's death unless I stayed away from her so I broke up with her." Darien explained.

Raye sighed, "Well then after that episode Rini was kidnapped-"

"And brainwashed." Mina finished off.

"Guess this is still a sore spot for Serena isn't it?" Lita asked to no one in particular.

Amy watched as Serena summoned a droid this time and started to spar with it. Summoning the Mercury computer she did an analysis, "I do not understand how she can be using her energy like this."

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked trying to get a look.

"Well theoretically she should be passed out by now…but where is this energy coming from?" Amy asked.

"The Crystal or the Diamonds?"Lita suggested.

Amy shrugged as Selene spoke again, "You are not a bad mother."

"Really now?" Serena panted as her willed her sword away as the droid kept coming at her as she was dodging it, "Then how the hell could I have been so damn selfish?"

"It was a normal reaction. You did not know at the time who she really was. To you she could have been an enemy." Selene said as if it was perfectly reasonable which it was.

Serena stopped and shot her mother a look. Darien smirked a bit; he knew the look way too well, it was the type of look that said 'who the hell are you kidding?' but then the smirk faded when the droid was coming up on her. It had its sword raised ready to strike her in the back. Every amount of instinct that urged him to transform was being fought. The scouts were not doing much better since they wanted to warn Serena.

Serena closed her eyes and said, "Normal? I have not been normal since I was thirteen!" Spinning around she blocked the blow with her fist. Then she gave it a swift blow to the head with a kick and the thing's head went flying. The group gasped. They had nothing to say, but saying nothing was actually saying something.

"Point taken," Selenity stated as her daughter was about to raise her hand to summon another droid, "Before you summon another droid can't we just talk instead of fighting?"

Serena stopped and landed her ice silver eyes lock with crystal blue ones. Sighing she began to pace, "Why bother? Everything I try to tell you that I am and what I have done, you counter act like it was nothing."

"Because it is nothing! It is not true! You have done good with your life…you have done and accomplished everything that I wish I could have done. Why can't you see that?" Selenity stated.

Serena scoffed, "Because the good I have accomplished means nothing. Not at the cost of losing my friends and family." Before the former Queen could respond Serena cut her off, "No. I am done."

Then she shimmered out of sight. It was then that the ease droppers came out of hiding, "Well that was revealing." Amara stated.

"Speak for yourself. Now we have to go find her again." Darien stated.

Selenity smiled slightly, "Well I suggest you go and find her. I have done all I could."

"You didn't do anything you just made her madder." Mina stated out.

The Queen gave a knowing look, "Did I?" Then she was gone.

They all looked at one another as if to say, 'didn't she?"


End file.
